Lexi boutelle
by HypocricalVampire
Summary: Lexi boutelle is the most dangerous Vampire in the nightworld but when she falls in love with Stephen she has to choose between taking over from her father as ruler of the night world or join the daybreakers in the battle to save the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lexi Boutelle was the most deadly vampire on the earth, and she knew it.

"Hey sweetie," a large man said behind Lexi. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the man smiling sweetly. She said nothing but stood there smiling. "How about me you and a few of my friends go to a party?" Lexi laughed silently.

"Sorry I don't party with vermin," she then turned and started to walk off. A few feet away she heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly a hand appeared on her shoulder. Lexi grabbed it and threw it off of her. She turned during the motion until she was stood facing the man. He was much taller and wider than Lexi and behind him stood five other large men.

"The only vermin around here is you. Look at you, your just dying for some fun." Lexi watched the man's eyes as her looked at her outfit. She wore tight black trousers with a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. On her feet were two huge black leather boots which had studs as long and sharp as knives concealed in them. Lexi's hair was long and stopped at her waist. It was her favourite colour. They colour of blood. It shined in the moonlight and danced around her waist just brushing her hips.

"Believe me your idea of fun is a lot different than mine."

"Is it really that different?" the man stood closer and grabbed one of her wrists. Lexi's other hand automatically grabbed for.

"Mine usually includes a lot of blood." As she said it she flicked her wrist and snapped the man's whole arm. He let go of her wrist instantly and roared in pain. She took a couple of steps backwards as he stumbled back into the other men.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" he yelled. Suddenly the five other men all moved at once. Lexi quickly assessed them. None of them seemed like a real threat to her. One had a large knife, one had a chain and the others all had small silver guns. "You want blood you'll have blood." Then the man with the knife dived for her. He was clumsy with his attack so Lexi simply leant back and watched the man's hand slide right past her face. As it did she grabbed his wrist snapped it and caught the knife as he dropped it. He fell to the floor, as he did Lexi threw the knife into the back of his right knee which was obviously his dominant one. The move only took a second but as she was done the man with the chain came at her. He had started swinging it and as he threw it and her she caught it and wrapped it around her wrist. She pulled him closer and twisted him. She wrapped the chain around his neck and squeezed. She heard a quiet snap of the man's neck and dropped him as he went limp. The other men panicked and decided to open fire with their guns. Lexi got hit several times but healed seconds later. The man on the floor collapsed in a pile of his own blood. Lexi then smiled as the men's guns clicked as they were out of ammo. She then quickly kicked one straight in the head hard enough that his head fell back and snapped. One of the other men caught her wrist but she managed to flip him and put her foot on his neck while the other man pulled out another knife. As he lunged for her she knocked it out of his hand. It fell straight into the back of the man on the floor. Blood squirted from the wound as he died. She then took her boot and flicked it so that the concealed studs slid out of the bottom. She then kicked up and hit the man straight in the neck. He collapsed to the ground grasping at his neck but quickly went limp. Lexi then looked up to the first man who was stunned. He then turned to run. Lexi smiled.

"I love it when they run." She then reached him in split seconds. She grabbed his shoulder and brought his neck close to her mouth.

"What are you?"

"Take a guess." She then bit down on his throat. Blood exploded into her mouth. The warm sweet taste rolled over her tongue and slid down her throat. In seconds the man went limp. She dropped the man then turned back to the pile of bodies covered in blood. She then looked at her outfit which was covered in blood, although it was unnoticeable on her black outfit. She heard a sound of hands clapping behind her. She turned to see another man stood behind the bodies. Lexi stood still.

"Impressive," he said, "Although I'm sure that wasn't your best work."

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to pick you up."

"You're vermin aren't you?"

"Not exactly." Suddenly Lexi felt a large cold wind hit her and knock her backwards. As she hit the ground she was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lexi woke up in the middle of a dark room. She tried to move her arms but she found they were chained to the ground with wooden handcuffs. She looked around for any sign of life but she could see no one in the room. She looked up to where a large circular skylight was directly above her. Lexi could see the moon through it. She tried to work out how long she'd been unconscious. She guessed it couldn't have been more than an hour. Suddenly a large door creaked open and eight men walked in. They all wore long black cloaks to conceal their identities. They created a circle around her where eight chairs suddenly appeared. Seven men sat leaving one man stood directly in front of Lexi. She opened her mouth to say something but the man in front put his hand up to silence her. He then sat and pulled down the hood of his cloak. Lexi froze when she saw the face. It was Hunter Redfern. Hunter looked extremely tired. Lexi presumed this was because of Lily dying recently. She had been vaporised by Jez Redfern the first Wild Power.

"Let's get this over with. I want them damned day breakers dead," he said sternly. Lexi raised her eyebrows.

"This sounds like it's going be fun." She slimed as she said it. "Although if you expect me to cooperate I'd appreciate not being treated like a rouge," she said looking down at the shackles. Hunter smirked slightly then waved his hand at them. They snapped open. Lexi rose to her feet rubbing her wrists. "So you want me to go and kill them all? Sounds like fun."

"Not exactly." Lexi froze. "We want you to infiltrate it, yes. But don't take it down yet. We need to know what they know."

"You mean befriend them? No way!"

"You have to if you ever wish to stay by my side." Lexi sighed and lowered her head. "Listen you're my daughter so you will do as I say."

"What about Quinn? Don't you think he'll know? I know we were close but he'll suspect something."

"That's why you need to pretend to do something wrong."

"Wait you're saying I have your permission to break one of the night world rules?"

"I knew you'd take interest in that." Hunter said smiling. "I don't know why you changed your name, you're a true Redfern.

"Please only real cowards hide behind a legacy. Real Vampires make their own."

"Indeed you have. Now you know of the Wild Power."

"Yeah, I know Jez," Lexi said bitterly. "Can't I just go in there and stake her? I'll be in and out in no time."

"Look we need information and soon."

"Fine let me go and I'll do it."

"Wait." The voice came from behind Lexi. She turned to see a tall vampire had pulled back his cloak. Turist Blakefield sat staring at Lexi. She turned and glared at him. She saw him move uncomfortably. She knew it was because of her eyes. They were a bright Egyptian blue. Everyone was afraid of them. There were hundreds of stories of how she killed people with just her eyes. Some were true but most of them talked about how people only died of shock. The truth was that when she was young Hunter had been in a fight with Hellewise the Goddess of the witches. Hellewise had gotten so angry that she had tried to use a spell on Hunter. Instead of hitting him it Lexi straight in the eyes. So now she had a small amount of witch power but only by using her eyes.

Now Lexi was using this to scare Turist into silence. He didn't stop he just carried on talking. "How can we trust her?" Lexi heard a small amount of laughter behind her but she kept looking at Turist. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past her and Hunter appeared in front of Turist. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him.

"Are you questioning my daughter?" Turist struggled to get free but Hunter tightened his grip. "Just remember who saved you from that large group of hungry wolves." Lexi smiled and then stood beside her father.

"It's alright. I think that mark on his neck is enough for him to remember." Lexi looked at his neck where a large scar lay. It was the shape of two large teeth marks from where a werewolf had bitten him. Suddenly Turist's hand flew to his neck where Lexi saw it burning. She looked away back at her father. "I'll do it. In fact I'll go now." Hunter smiled at her then nodded his head.

"Then this meeting's over." He then turned and left. Lexi looked at Turist for a few moments then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

St. Victors street was quiet at night. She headed down towards her favourite club. It was the club for the circle midnight. She didn't wait at the door, but she just walked in and headed straight to the bar. She caught the attention of a young vampire. She had a bleach blonde Mohawk with a pair of large earrings and a piecing through one of her eyebrows. She turned quickly and froze when she saw Lexi.

"Hi Terra," Lexi said. The girl dropped the glass she was holding Lexi watched as it smashed into tiny little pieces on the shiny floor.

"You... I..." the girl said stepping back. She bumped into the other bartender. He was a tall man with his long brown hair tied up in a ponytail behind him. He turned fast and pushed the girl off of him. He was glaring at her with his large green eyes when he noticed Lexi. He froze just as the girl had.

"Oh no. Listen if your here to cause trouble you can go outside."

"I'm not here for trouble, believe me if I was everyone in this room would be dead by now," Lexi said still smiling.

"Well we already told you, we don't know anything about that stupid circle daybreak. We don't know where Lily is either."

"Shut up and give me the key," Lexi said.

"You know we can't do that Lex," said Marcel from behind Terra.

"Yes but you know what I _can_ do. So maybe you want to give it to me, before I get impatient."

"That's not a nice way to be talking to my staff," said a voice behind her. Lexi turned on her heels to face the tall handsome vampire. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was shoulder length and chestnut brown. He wore a pair of tight black jeans with a tight black turtle neck. Around was neck was a chain with a small pendant on it. It had a heptagram engraved in silver. It was the same as Lexi's bracelet. She was suddenly aware of the heavy chain around her wrist. Lexi smiled at him.

"Would you rather I talk to you that way?" Lexi said stepping close to him. Her face was only inches from his as he looked down at her.

"Well I kind of like this," he said lowering his gaze. Lexi smiled then turned around.

"Please, you think I'm that easy you haven't even bought me a drink yet." Lexi laughed and took an olive on a stick out from behind the bar. She chewed on it playfully.

"Let me guess a fresh pint of the red stuff?"

"You know me so well." Just as Terra reached into a cupboard Marcel put his hand up. He then leant into Lexi's ear.

"Why don't we go into my office? I have a whole gallon of the good stuff back there." Lexi turned back to him and put her hand out.

"Why Marcel I never knew you could be so charming," she said sarcastically. He took her hand and bowed to her jokingly.

"Right this way my lady."

"She's not your anything Mr." Another voice joined from behind Marcel. Out of the crowd came a short blonde haired woman. She was the same height as Lexi and had a bright red dress that stopped halfway up her legs. Her lips were painted a bright red to match. She put her arm around Marcel's waist.

"Neither are you." Marcel said stepping away from her.

"Oh come on Marcy. That's not what you were saying last week."

"For the last time nothing happened we were just hunting." Marcel looked as if he was going to snap so Lexi stepped in.

"Why don't you run off and play with the rest of the kids while the adults talk," she said.

"Excuse me. Do you know who I am?"

"No and I'm guessing you don't know who I am."

"I'm Eliza switch, you know the notorious block murderer. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Eliza this is Lexi Boutelle," Marcel said. Eliza froze in her place.

"Exactly now run along or I'll tell my father you're obstructing official business." Eliza turned and left in a split second. "Guess she finally came to her senses." Marcel smiled and headed off to his office. Lexi followed keeping her eyes on everyone she went past. She thought she saw a familiar face in the crowd but decided to keep following Marcel instead. As she entered the room the smell of blood filled her nostrils. By the time she had sat down on the large chair Marcel had already poured out two glasses of fresh blood and placed them on the table. Lexi tipped the contents into her mouth and felt it slide over her tongue. The blood warmed her body. It made her shiver slightly as she felt her skin turn paler. Marcel drank his twice as quick and then refilled both glasses.

"Daddy issues?"

"Kind of, he's got me running errands really." Although Marcel was one of Lexi's closest friends she didn't believe she should tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Marcel and Lexi sat for several hours talking and laughing. Lexi almost missed the sunrise. She only noticed because Marcel knocked over a glass and she laughed so hard she almost fell over. She felt drunk on blood when she finally stood. As she opened the door to leave she saw a tall blonde boy walk out the exit. Lexi froze then turned to Marcel._

"_Was that Quinn?" Marcel turned quickly. They then both burst for the door. Lex reached the door first and stumbled out onto the street. She heard the engine of a motorbike start in the car park around the corner. Lexi turned to see Marcel behind her. "Have you still got your bike?" Marcel nodded. "Keys." Marcel rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a set of rusty keys then threw them to her. "I'll be fast," she said while running towards the bike shed. She swung the gate open and ran straight to the old motorbike. She slid on and started it up. She roared out of the shed at full speed as she passed Marcel he yelled to her._

"_Just make sure it stays in one piece this time." Lexi turned the corner just in time to see the light of another bike turn a corner. She sped up and turned the corner. She followed the bike for miles until it finally came to a stop. She managed to hide between two buildings as she died the engine. She sat back silently as the other rider dismounted and headed into a large abandoned warehouse. Lexi looked it over and saw no sudden danger. She decided to wait to see what happened._

_Two hours later the rider returned to their bike. Lexi waited to see if anyone else came out. After a while no one did so Lexi stepped out of the shadows._

"_Elexis Boutelle back from the dead," the rider said without lifting their head. Lexi suddenly recognised the voice._

"_Now Quinny let's not use nasty names. We wouldn't want you getting beaten up again. Especially by a girl." Lexi smiled and ran over to her cousin. He grabbed her and held her tight._

"_Hey Lex, what are you doing here?"_

"_Just in the neighbourhood." Quinn raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Fine I was visiting Marcel."_

"_I knew I recognised that rusty piece of tin."_

"_To be fair that was our fault last time."_

"_Yeah that's the last time we go racing through a wood that's on fire." Lexi smiled and hit his arm._

"_So what are you doing here?" Quinn bit his lip._

"_Don't say it." Lexi said sternly._

"_Look I know you hate it, I do too-"_

"_I said don't." Lex said. She felt tears forming in her eyes. "It's bad enough that I don't get to see you, but the fact that dad's taking it out on me. I just-"Quinn moved to put his hand on her cheek. She dodged it. "It's bad enough we hugged. I mean now I've got to burn these clothes, and these were my favourite boots." Quinn laughed silently._

"_You know you could always-"_

"_No. Not without tearing every human's head off." Quinn nodded. Lexi wiped her face. "God if dad could see us now. What would he think?"_

"_He'd think you were going soft miss, Boutelle."_

"_Me? I'm the one who killed five thousand men in one go during the war." Quinn stirred._

"_I'd better go. Rashel-"_

"_I know." Lexi stood back and watched him go. She then quickly went back to her own vehicle and rode back to the club where Marcel was still stood outside. She didn't say anything to him. She just handed him the bike with the keys and she headed for her home._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she unlocked the door to her large apartment she felt a gust of wind blow through. She silently closed the door and turned to see the window on the right of her apartment was open. Lexi stayed very still and listened silently. She craned her neck around a wall to check if there was anyone there. She saw the door to her bedroom was open. She quickly shut the window with a loud crash. She heard someone cry from her bedroom. She stood by the window as a tall dark haired woman walk out. She froze in the doorway as Lexi stared at her.

"Name." Lexi demanded quickly. The woman smiled and lifted a large cross bow. Then shot. A wooden bolt went flying at her but Lexi managed to grab it mid air. "Please you're going to have to do a lot better than that." The woman stepped a few feet forwards.

"I'm willing to die for my job." She then dived at Lexi. Lexi wasn't expecting it so she was off balance. The woman pushed her back and through the window. Lexi was suddenly aware that they were falling through the air and that she needed to get her balance. She flipped in the air and stopped with her feet down just in time to hit the ground. The woman's body fell next to her. Lexi heard the sound of several bones snapping including her neck. Lexi stood stunned at the body on the floor. She then heard the sound of hands clapping again. She turned expecting to see the same man but instead she saw another tall woman. This time she had short blonde hair that stuck up in all directions. Lexi held back the urge to rip her throat out. The woman stood for a while then she flicked her wrist. Lexi suddenly felt a sharp scratch in her neck. She felt where the pain was coming from. She managed to pull out a small syringe. Lexi suddenly saw everything sift. Grey dots appeared in front of her eyes then Darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lexi awoke in a dark room.

"I'm getting so sick of this!" Lexi cried. She suddenly heard shifting behind her. She turned and through the darkness she saw three people sat tied and gagged. Lexi managed to break the thin metal links around her wrists and crawled to the people. She could tell just by their smell that two were human. The last person's face was covered but she couldn't see their face. She quickly untied the other two. The first was a young girl; she had long straight, fair hair and grey eyes. She also had a small birthmark below her left cheek.

The other was a small boy; Lexi guessed he was only eight. Lexi ripped his chords first then the girl's. She then turned to the third body. She saw that over their head was a sack. Lexi shuffled closer slowly. She put herself between the vampire and the humans. She paused then quickly pulled it off. She froze when she saw the face. Lying with his head on his shoulders was Quinn.

"Quinn!" she cried. She pulled his shackles off and moved him away from the wall. She lay him down in the centre of the room. She leant over his face to see if he was alive. "Quinn wake up you idiot!" Then she slapped him. He stirred then moved quickly. Lexi sighed in relief.

"Lex?" Quinn asked from a few feet in front. Lexi stood up and stepped forwards.

"Are you okay?" she asked checking his neck.

"Yeah I remember I was riding then something hit the bike so I stopped and then this girl appeared. Next thing I know I had tranquiliser rushing through me."

"Same with me." Lexi then turned to the humans on the floor. They were both looking around looking confused. Lexi looked around to find something to burn. She then looked at the girl who was wearing a red scarf. She walked over and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I need to borrow your scarf." The girl quickly took it off and held it in front of her. Lexi took it and placed it in the centre of the room. She then stared at it and imagined a small flame start to appear. She then imagined it getting bigger and bigger until suddenly there was a large fire in front of her. She turned to the now lit humans who were rubbing their eyes. Lexi looked at Quinn who was staring at the flame.

"Lexi, is it meant to do that?" Quinn asked. Lexi turned to the flame and saw it was now green. She then looked back to him.

"Yeah it's a weird thing with my powers. It works but somehow there's always a way to know I'm doing it."

"Quinn?" asked the girl from the floor as she rose to her feet. Quinn looked at her and smiled.

"Hannah. Are you okay?" The girl nodded then looked at Lexi.

"Wait. You know each other?" Quinn looked at his feet. Lexi looked between them until she finally understood. "You're another of them damned day breakers aren't you?" Lexi snarled a little then turned back to Hannah. She stepped back until her back was against the wall. She looked terrified as she stood tensely.

"She's not going to hurt you," Quinn said stepping between them. "Are you?" he said turning to Lexi.

"Not unless I have to." Hannah seemed to relax a little. She then turned to the small boy on the floor. "Don't tell me you've been getting little kids involved in your mess Quinn."

"No, we haven't," Hannah said. "I think he's one of them lost souls."

"Oh brilliant."

"Who are you anyway?" Hannah said quickly looking at Lexi.

"Believe me you don't want to know," Quinn said. As he said it a door appeared on the opposite side of the room and opened.

"Good you're all awake," the voice was deep and strong. Lexi turned to see a short fat man stood with ten other men in the doorway. He then looked at the shackles that were lying in ruins on the floor. His eyes widened. "How did you?" Lexi smiled then glared at him.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" she demanded impatiently.

"Oh it's not you I want... It's him," he said pointing to the young boy. The boy curled up into a small ball and tried to hide himself. Then three of the men walked past them. Lexi could see they all had tazers so decided to wait. Just as they got to the boy she had a plan.

"If you want to take him, you take me as well," she didn't know why she was saying it but she knew it would get her out. The men stood near the boy froze and turned to the man in the doorway.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Because... he's my... brother." Lexi said. Quinn moved near her and whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got this. You just stay with Hannah." The man in the doorway seemed to be judging her.

"What's his name?" Lexi turned to the boy who stared at her blankly. She looked in his eyes and it was as if he had spoken it to her.

"His name's Luke Kinzer." The boy looked away from her as if he was trying to convince them as well.

"What's your name then?"

"Stephanie... Stephanie Kinzer." The man turned to one of the other men behind him.

"Go tell Jadina she's got the wrong girl." The man behind him nodded then walked off. Lexi sighed slightly. The man then nodded to the guards behind her. Two of them appeared behind her and took hold of her shoulders. She shook herself loose then turned to them.

"I'm coming of my own accord. So don't touch me." The men shrugged and pushed her towards the door. She suddenly heard a voice in her head.

_Please be careful Lex._ Lexi looked at Quinn who was staring directly at her. She nodded and walked out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After five minutes of walking they came to a large empty hall. The only thing in it was a large table stretching from the left to the right at the far end. The walls were made of thick concrete which made the room soundproof. Lexi and the boy were pushed into the empty room. A small click meant that the thick steel door was locked. Lexi turned to the small boy who was shaking.

"Let me do the talking. Don't do anything unless I say so okay?" The boy nodded silently. Lexi heard another door open and a young woman walked in. She was tall and had long white hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a light grey and they shined in the light of some candle on the table. She sat in the biggest chair in the centre of the table and beckoned them forwards. Lexi stepped forwards before Luke. The woman looked as if she should be a vampire but Lexi could tell she wasn't. She didn't have the same look behind the eyes of the people of the night world. They all had a certain depth behind their eyes which told their story. Lexi still considered her a threat so she kept the boy behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Only to talk Miss Kinzer." Lexi was momentarily confused but then remembered her previous lie. "I believe you could help us with a certain case. There's been a high number of missing people in the area lately and last night six men were found dead in the middle of a street."

"What's that got to do with me?" Lexi knew no one had caught her or would be able to connect her.

"Well your brother here was the one who found the bodies. Did he not tell you?" Lexi turned to the boy.

"Luke is that why mom and dad said you were freaking out?" Lexi then winked at the boy who caught on and nodded. She turned back to the woman in the chair.

"I wasn't with him last night though. I got a call from our parents early this morning, so I was heading back home when I was kidnapped by you lot."

"My apologies, you see we had a contact inform us of your presence there last night. They said you were around there at that time so we had someone follow you."

"So that's why Qui... my friend is here as well? You saw us talking and thought we had something to do with it." She then thought of Hannah. "Well what about the other girl?"

"She's here on another matter. We believe that she's included in a gang of highly wanted criminals. Someone high up has been tracing them. That's why my colleague Mr Jefferson thought you were someone else."

"Who did he think I was?"

"I can't disclose that information I'm afraid."

"Okay so can we leave now? My brother and I had nothing to do with this and neither did my friend." Suddenly the door the woman had walked through opened again and in stormed another woman. She was shorter but made up for it in her looks. She had short brown hair which stopped at her ears and orange eyes. Lexi instantly knew she wasn't part of the night world either. She wore a pair of black leggings under a long black top. On the top was a picture of a skeleton with a piece of wood sticking out where the heart would've been. Lexi knew she was trouble by the way she glared at her.

"I don't have it wrong. That's her!" she cried to the other woman. "She had nothing to do with that boy she's making it all up. Neither does her friend. In fact that boy's probably the only innocent one around here." The woman's head snapped to meet Lexi's eyes. Lexi smiled and shrugged.

"Worth a try wasn't it?" The woman pressed a button on the table and around twenty men jogged in instantly.

"Restrain her!" The tall woman cried standing.

"I'm guessing you've heard of my work then?" Lexi smiled then pushed the boy back. "Anyone touches either of us and hell breaks loose." The shorter woman laughed to herself.

"What're you going to do? You're a seventeen year old with no combat training whatsoever. You have no chance against twenty men all with martial art training, not to mention they each have a tazer and two guns."

"I did warn you." Lexi then pushed the boy to the ground and ran forwards. Every man in the room opened fire on her. She dodged several bullets but got his my most. She managed to recover from them and break the necks of all but three. The gun shots stopped and were replaced by the sound of empty guns clicking. The woman behind the table pushed herself back and stared at Lexi who now stood towering over her on the table. "This is how it's going to go. You're going to call everyone coming off then you're going to get the other two released and brought here. You're then going to let us go peacefully and never speak of what happened here."

"And what if we don't?" One of the men behind her said. Lexi quickly moved and stopped in front of him with her face a few centimetres from his.

"Then everyone in this entire facility dies an extremely painful death." The man smiled as if she was joking then stopped.

"Who are you?"

The short haired woman whispered from behind the table. "Princess Tenebrarum" Lexi turned to her as she was slowly shuffling backwards. Lexi turned and glared at her.

"Non est, ut nostra lingua antiqua." Lexi then effortlessly jumped over the table and grabbed the girl by the collar of her t-shirt. "Dog." Lexi then threw the girl at the far wall. Lexi turned and grabbed the boy. As she reached the door she turned and saw the girl get up. She seemed to be snarling at them. Lexi then noticed the large canine teeth that were growing in her mouth. The girl was also gaining a large amount of hair on her body. Lexi turned and ran at high speed to the cell Quinn and Hannah were in. She broke the lock then kicked the door down. "We're going now." Suddenly there was a large roar from the tunnels and Quinn froze mid-step.

"Was that a-"Lexi nodded. Quinn grabbed Hannah while Lexi still kept hold of Luke. They managed to find a ladder leading upwards. Quinn went first while Lexi pushed Hannah and Luke in front of her. Everyone had gotten up and just as Lexi was about to climb out she heard a growling noise behind her. She looked behind her and saw a large grey wolf stood just over a metre away. She quickly turned back and kicked off the ladder with one foot. She flew upwards and landed in the middle of a road. Quinn was about to put the lid on when suddenly a large mouth with several large teeth appeared there. Lexi pulled Quinn back from being bitten and put herself between the others and the hole.

"Quinn get them out of here," Lexi cried quickly.

"Not without you!" he yelled. Suddenly the large wolf broke through the small gap and was now stood on the same road. The wolf dived for Hannah and Luke but Lexi was faster and caught the animal's tail. She pulled it and threw it into a nearby building that had been abandoned. There was a large crash as the wolf hit the wall and went through it. Lexi turned to the others.

"Run!" she yelled. Hannah took off dragging Luke behind her just as the wolf was lunging for Quinn. He dodged it with easy but the wolf landed perfectly and spun around quickly. Quinn and Lexi were now stood side by side. Lexi followed the wolf's eyes whilst Quinn watched its feet. Lexi waited for one of the wolf's feet to move but it didn't. It just stood staring directly at Quinn. Studied it for several seconds then saw its foot move. As soon as she did she pushed Quinn sideways and placed herself in the large animal's path. Suddenly the large beast landed on top of Lexi and pushed her to the ground. She collided with the ground and the force vibrated through her body. Everything seemed to go misty and grey dots danced in front of her eyes but Lexi still kept conscious. She kept all her attention of keeping the animal's large teeth away from her throat. After several seconds Lexi saw Quinn move out of the corner of her eye. She knew that the wolf had noticed as well. Instead of letting it move Lexi dug her hands in through the thick coat of fur until she reached its skin. She dug her razor sharp nails into it until she drew blood. The wolf whined slightly but then managed to know one of her arms away from her. Lexi had her left side of her neck exposed. The wolf knew it as well. Everything suddenly moved in slow motion as Lexi saw the wolf's mouth turn left at open at it came shooting at her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The animal's canine teeth were millimetres away from her throat when it let out a large cry of pain. Lexi took her chance and flipped it off of her then rose to her feet. She saw that the wolf had a large arrow in the back of her neck and had gone limp. Lexi stood panting as Quinn turned to see who had shot.

"Rashel?" Quinn asked. Lexi froze. Then turned slowly and saw a large group of teenagers stood further down the street. She then looked at Quinn and turned to walk away. She suddenly heard a small click then turned in time to see another arrow heading for her heart. She caught it mid-air and threw it to the ground. She didn't look at anyone whilst she did. "What are you doing?" Quinn cried. He was suddenly next to Rashel taking the bow off of her.

"Killing her!" Rashel yelled back. "She's a murderous vampire who works for Hunter. I bet she's just waiting to get the chance to slaughter us all."

"Please if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be standing right now." Lexi said quietly. She knew she had heard as many of them stirred.

"Quinn, give me one good reason why we shouldn't just pull her to pieces now." Rashel demanded.

"Because she's my sister!" Quinn yelled. Lexi was as stunned as everyone else.

"Cousin actually." Lexi corrected. "Oh yeah and I just saved his life. So that's two reasons. You give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Rashel was frozen staring at Quinn. Then she turned to Lexi.

"Name," she demanded.

"Why don't you go first?" Lexi said playfully.

"Her name's Elexis Boutelle." The voice came from the back as a tall boy stepped forwards.

"Ash so that's where you've been all this time. You're a damned day breaker. I should've known. The last time I met you, you refused to hunt with me." Lexi looked at everyone else who had gone pale. "What?"

"The... Elexis-"A small girl whispered. She didn't recognise her at all.

"Yes. Now who are you?" A boy stepped between them. Lexis knew he was human straight away. "Please I think your little witch girlfriend has more of a chance with me than you do."

"Lex stop it now," Quinn said quietly. Everyone was silent. Lexi suddenly heard footsteps. She recognised the sound of the heavy black boots. She looked at the old abandoned warehouse with the hole in.

"All of you get in there." No one moved. "Now, if you want to stay alive." Quinn looked worried but then pushed everyone through. Lexi grabbed the arrow out of the wolf's neck and threw it over a nearby wall. Just as the footsteps turned the corner.

"Lexi?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Marcel?" Lexi said trying to sound surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard and smelt a were-"Marcel stopped as he saw the wolf body on the ground. "Oh."

"Yeah I dealt with it. It looks like this one chose to turn because the full moon was five days ago."

"Yeah but you know what everyone's been saying... The ancient powers are awakening-"

"...the human's time is over..."

"...people's soul mates are now human." Marcel started laughing so Lexi joined in awkwardly. "Anyway, want me to deal with this one?" Marcel asked pointing his thumb in the direction of the dead body on the ground."

"Sure, you owe me one anyway." Lexi smiled as he lifted the large animal over his shoulders.

"And I thought I could make it up to you in another way." He said stepping closer to her. She put her face close to his, and then stopped.

"In your dreams." Lexi then smiled and stepped back. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Just don't go falling in love." Marcel joked as he turned the corner. Lexi sighed when he was out of sight and leant on a nearby wall. She wiped her forehead and fanned her face. She was starting to get tired so she turned to leave forgetting the others. As she was about to walk away Ash appeared in front of her.

"What was that all about?" he said sternly his eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"I had to act natural around him didn't I?"

"Not that. The whole, _you owe me one,_ act." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Not now. I'm tired and I'm going home."

"Sorry, no can do. Police are crawling everywhere wanting to know what happened in your apartment. You can probably never go back there." Lexi growled angrily then punched the wall. Her hand went straight through the solid bricks and into the room the other side. The others had started to crowd around her. She suddenly felt very nervous about them. She knew she could take most of them out but she wasn't sure she had the energy to take them all out.

Quinn's voice rose over everyone's heads. "You're coming to stay with us," he said. Everyone turned to look at him. Lexi tried but grey dots danced in front of her eyes again. She touched the back of her head and when she pulled it away there were blood stains on her hands. She licked it away then leant back on the wall. The sun had just started to be visible over the old buildings and now it was blinding her and weakening her. She opened her mouth to argue with Quinn but no noise came out. She closed her mouth again. Something spoke to her in the back of her mind.

_Sleep, I'll find you. _Lexi didn't know where it had come from but it soothed her. She stepped forwards towards Quinn. "Where are we going then?" she asked trying to keep herself steady. As she reached Quinn she felt a cold wave of energy flow through her mind. She suddenly lost her balance and fell forwards towards Quinn. He caught her quickly as she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lexi awoke in a small bedroom with no windows. Lexi couldn't tell what time it was but all she felt was hunger. She looked around. It was a simple room with a single bed and a small sink. Lexi could see a large door on the opposite wall. As Lexi stepped onto the floor she realised it was unpainted and extremely cold. Lexi ignored this and went to the door. She knocked on it a few times and then waited. She heard whispers but couldn't make anything out. She decided to sit on her bed and lean against the wall. She waited for a few minutes until she heard footsteps coming towards the door. A small latch opened and Lexi saw two eyes appear in the gap. She smiled and waved at the eyes. The latch quickly closed and the door opened. Quinn stood in the doorway leaning on the frame.

"Better?" he asked.

"Well at least I've slept now."

"You're telling me. You slept for nine hours."

"That explains my hunger. To the kitchen boy."

"Look before we do anything else-"suddenly a young boy appeared in the doorway next to Quinn. Lexi didn't think of who it was. All she could hear was the blood pounding under his skin. Lexi couldn't think of anything other than it. Before she knew it she was up and moving towards him. She felt her canines touching her bottom lip. Just as she reached the door Quinn caught her around the waist and pulled her away from him. The boy took off running down a dark hallway. Soon he was out of sight and Lexi was left with Quinn. He suddenly put his wrist in front of her and before she knew it she had bitten him. It was the first time she had ever drank blood and never enjoyed it. She managed to stop herself and as Quinn let go she fell to the floor. She looked up at Quinn then shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly stood and darted down the corridor she found a set of stairs leading up to a door and she burst through it. As she did several people on the opposite side jumped up out of their seat. She ignored everyone there and headed for the front door. As she got to the entrance, she past Ash who was carrying two drinks. As she past her shoulder hit his and the drinks sprayed everywhere. She ignored the mess and headed straight to the door. She opened it and tried to step outside. She walked out but was stopped in the doorway. It was as if a wall had been put there. She ricocheted off of it and landed on her back. Ash had already seen her and was suddenly holding her down as she tried to get back up. "Let go of me you idiot!" she yelled.

"Will you just calm down!" he yelled back. Lexi tried to fight back but Ash kept her down. In the end she gave up and resorted to staring at the ceiling. "Thank you."

"That wasn't for you. You're leaning on my stomach and I think I'm going to be sick." Ash leant back slightly and took the pressure off. "Thank you," Lexi said she then pushed him off of her and stood up. She was suddenly aware of everyone's presence. She looked around the large entrance. "Where am I?"

"You're in our central home." Thierry stepped forwards. "It used to be my parents old home."

"Yes, but why am I here?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know Quinn and Ash we're the ones who insisted, and they're usually the least trusting people here," Rashel said.

"Yes well thanks for the bed but I'm leaving." Lexi went to leave again but felt the same force.

"Well actually you can't," said a small dark haired girl. Lexi guessed she was thea Harman, granddaughter of Grandma Harman, an idol in the witch world. "We've kept you here so you can't go tell your precious father of us." Lexi stood silently and watched them all.

"We need to know more about you anyway," Ash said leaning against the side of the large staircase leading up to the second floor.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because then we have to assume you're working for Hunter and kill you." Lexi froze and thought about it for a few moments then shrugged.

"Fine but before anything I have to go meet Marcel. I always go see him on a Sunday morning around about now. He'll get suspicious if I don't." Everyone looked to Quinn for help.

"Fine but you have to keep in contact," he said.

"I'm coming with you," Ash said. He then kicked himself off and walked through the door. "You can come out now." Lexi tried to walk out again and found that she could do it this time.

"How are we going to get there then?" Lexi asked as the door closed behind them. Ash nodded his head over to two motorbikes in the large driveway. Lexi checked one out. It was a large red bike with two silver wheels. It looked as if it had never been used. "Nice." Lexi said impressed she saw that the keys were already in the ignition so she climbed on and started it. Ash threw her a helmet which she caught with ease. "When did you get safety conscious?"

"When I realised that if you get hurt I have to carry you and two bikes." Lexi smiled and poked it around her arm.

"Please I'm the best bike rider in the area." With that she kicked off the ground and darted down the driveway. She heard the rumbling of Ash's bike behind her when she reached the bottom of the gate. She realised she had no idea where she was so she let Ash pass her.

They drove for almost half an hour before they got to a road Lexi recognised. She suddenly darted in front of Ash and turned a corner leaning on her bike. As she did she saw a large amount of smoke arising in the distance. She slowed and then stopped just as Ash caught up with her.

"What the hell?" Ash cried taking his helmet off. Lexi continued staring at the large amount of smoke until she heard a cry. She then kicked off again and headed towards the road the smoke was coming from. As she turned the corner she saw a large house was engulfed in flames. Then she recognised a young boy lying on the grass in front of it. She dived off her bike and ran towards him.

"Luke!" she yelled. Trying to calm the boy. "Are you okay?"

"My family are still in there!" he screamed as a window above them shattered into tiny pieces. Lexi covered the boy then stepped back as Ash arrived.

"What's going on?" he yelled but before anyone could talk Lexi was running into the house. She heard Ash shouting behind her but ignored him as she made her way through a long hallway. At this point it was full of thick smoke that Lexi couldn't see through. She covered her mouth and pushed through it. She reached the end and saw a large wooden beam had collapsed over the doorway. On the other side she could see a boy around eighteen coughing and choking on the floor. He looked up as Lexi lifted it out of the way. He had shoulder length brown hair which was stuck to his pale face. His clothes had been burnt and were covered in soot. She rushed over to him and checked him over. He didn't seem to be harmed so she helped him stand up. She could see he was limping so she flung his arm over her shoulder and helped him out of the house. When she got outside she laid him on the grass.

"My parents are still in there," he managed to say between coughing. Lexi turned to the house again and stepped forwards as she reached the door she heard a large crash and a large explosion came out of the house. It threw her backwards. She landed beside the teenage boy who was now sat up screaming. "No!" he yelled. Ash had to hold him back from running into the building. Lexi managed to move onto her knees in front of the boy.

"You can't do anything now," she said. As she did she heard footsteps round the corner and people yell.

"Stay away from him!" they yelled. Lexi turned and saw a large group of humans with guns and crossbows running towards them. She was suddenly aware of who they were. She helped the boy limp over to her bike and helped him on.

"Hunters!" Ash shouted dodging a wooden bullet. He then grabbed Luke and swung him on his own bike. Lexi turned to the teen.

"Do you know how to drive a bike?" she asked. He nodded quickly looking confused as she reached into her boot and pulled out a gun. "Good because I'm going to be busy. She climbed on behind him as he slipped the helmet over his head. He then kicked off at the same time as Ash who sped ahead of them. Lexi waited until they had turned the corner to get into position. Sure enough as they turned another corner they saw another group of people on motorbikes. Lexi leaned to her right and started shooting. The boy in front of her seemed frightened but kept driving straight. Lexi caught sight of a bullet flying towards him so she caught it mid air and sent another one at the shooter. She shot him straight in the chest as they past. It wasn't long until they were back on the road to the house. A few minutes later they pulled into the drive secure in the fact that they had lost them.

"What the hell was that all about?" the teen asked picking up his younger brother. "We were almost killed twice!"

"They weren't aiming for you." Lexi said simply. "A lot of people want us dead and they must've thought we had started the fire."

"We should have known. A large fire so close to a club. I should have known they'd be on it straight away."

"Even then they would have been too late." As she spoke the front door opened and several of the day breakers ran outside.

"I thought you were going to talk to Marcel, not a whole army!" Quinn yelled at them. Hannah stopped behind him.

"Isn't that the boy from earlier?" she asked. Lexi felt the wind change and go cold as everyone looked at the young boy. The teenage boy held him closer as they did.

"Wait... you were with him when he went missing?" Lexi realised it was aimed at her and turned to face him.

"My two friends and I here also got taken. I don't know why but the people who took us seem very interested with your family."

"Wait, you think whoever took Luke earlier, started the fire?" he asked.

"It's a safe bet that they did. The hunters were there too late so they must've been diverted so no one could help you. Little did they know I was going to be there."

"Why are you so special?" he asked. Lexi realised she had said too much.

"Why don't you and your brother go get checked out and I'll explain later," she said quickly then turned back to the bike. She saw there were now hundreds of tiny holes in it. She shrugged then turned back to the others who were all staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Did two humans just leave alive?" Quinn asked.

"Please don't start. I still feel quite sick after saving him." Lexi said stepping towards the house.

"Him?" Quinn asked turning to her eyebrows raised.

"Yes him. Luke was already out I had to go in for the other one." Quinn turned to Ash.

"And you didn't say anything?" he asked him.

"If anything I had to try and stop her. She was about to go back in." Quinn turned back to Lexi who shook her head and went inside. The sun had just started to drop back behind the buildings as Lexi fell onto the sofa and tucked her feet beneath her. She sat silently with her eyes closed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Thank you. _She thought she had heard it in her head but when she opened her eyes the teenage boy was stood in the doorway. She smiled slightly then stared at the floor.

"Why did you do that?" he asked sitting on the sofa opposite.

"Do what?" she said lifting her eyes to his knee.

"Why did you risk your life to help me when I was in the house and when them people were shooting at us."

"To be perfectly honest I don't know." Lexi said standing. She headed towards the doorway.

"Wait." As Lexi turned she saw the boy was stood in front of her. He then leant forwards and kissed her on the cheek. It was as if a large electric current passed through her. She felt the boy shaking slightly. She suddenly realised what it was and pushed him back.

"No…" Lexi said shaking her head, "no it can't…. I…." The boy in front of her looked pale and weak. She turned and ran straight through the kitchen into the back garden. She stepped onto the wooden decking and leaned on the wooden beam. She started breathing fast and found she was shaking.

_Soul mate_

The words kept repeating in her head. She heard a voice coming back from the house.

"Lexi?" It was Quinn looking for her. She panicked and ran into the woods at the end of the garden. She stopped when she got to the largest tree she could see and hid behind it. She heard footsteps on the decking. She froze and held her breath for several moments then sighed when they went back into the house. Lexi looked up and saw the moon. She decided to climb to get a better view. She was careful as she lifted herself up onto the large wooden branch. She knew that any cut would stay. She managed to get to the top of the large tree so she could see the moon.

A few minutes later she heard a noise on the floor. She looked down to see what it was but she couldn't see anything. Lexi stood quickly on the large branch. She kept silent as she tried to hear any sounds. She jumped down onto the ground and landed on her feet. She suddenly heard a sound from behind her. She turned to see what is was and as she did a large wooden stick was rammed into her abdomen. She cried in pain but then a hand covered her mouth. Lexi's vision cleared and she saw that in front of her stood Jez.

"Jez?" Lexi asked behind her hand.

"What are you really doing here?"

"Jez, what are-" Jez twisted the piece of wood. Lexi let out another cry of pain. She heard a crash in the kitchen. She then lifted one of her legs and kicked at Jez. Jez went flying backwards as Lexi pulled the wood out. She took a large gasp of air then fell to the floor next to the tree. She sat with her back against the wood and her feet outstretched in front of her. She saw Jez standing up as the teenage boy joined them. He took one look at Lexi then froze.

He turned to Jez. "What are you doing?" he yelled. Suddenly Quinn and Ash were there as well. Ash put himself between Lexi and Jez as Quinn helped Lexi stand up.

"It's fine. Forget it guys. We were joking and I took it a little bit too far." The teenage boy frown at Lexi.

"You're terrible at lying you know." Quinn and Ash exchanged a look.

"She was lying?" Ash asked. The teenager suddenly looked at her stomach that was now starting to heal.

"What the hell?" he said stepping away from them all. Lexi coughed and then tried to catch her breath.

"What were you thinking?" Ash asked Jez.

"I was thinking that a certain relative of ours sent her to spy." The others looked at Lexi who shook her head.

"You really think I would do that old guy's dirty work. Especially how he treated me before you-" Lexi said. She stopped as she looked at Jez. Not long ago she had murdered Lexi younger sister Lily. Jez glared at her.

"Before I what Lexi? Killed her. Yes I did but you know I had a perfectly good reason." Lexi snarled at her then walked further into the woods. The teenage boy ran after her with Jez and Quinn. Ash ran back into the house. "What would you rather I did? Let her kill me Morgead, Claire and Hugh."

"Well maybe if you'd stayed out of things that weren't your business you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Well maybe if you had been there to help your sister she would still be alive!" Jez yelled at her.

"Don't you dare blame me! Why the hell would I want to help the girl that ruined my life?" Lexi yelled back. As she did a large green flame formed behind her. She felt the heat growing. She made sure it grew larger and larger knowing that it would panic the others. "Hunter thought she was the best vampire he'd ever met. Even though the only reason she was feared was because of him! He never thought I was good enough to be his daughter! Why do you think I changed my name? I wanted to be feared by myself and not because of that stupid name even you hide behind!" Suddenly the flame behind her exploded. Lexi stood breathing heavily in a large circle of fire.

"Did you just say Vampire?" said the boy.

"Yes. I'm a vampire and the most deadly one there is," Lexi said quickly, "and you'll do well to stay out of my way." She then stepped through the flames and stormed back to the house.

"If your so deadly, why did you save me?" Lexi froze and faced him.

"Because I had no choice," she murmured. She then went back to the house. She sat in the small bedroom that had been given to her. She stared out of the window for most of the night. The room's walls were a pale blue with white borders. The carpet was white and soft between her toes. The bed had a large white metal frame with a thick comfortable mattress. Lexi was staring out of the window when she heard a tiny knock on her door. "Yeah?" she said without looking. The door opened and Lexi saw the reflection of Luke in the window.

"Have you and Stephen had an argument?" he asked from the doorway.

"Stephen?"

"My brother." Lexi nodded then patted the bed next to her. The young boy stepped slowly over to it and jumped up next to her.

"You're a very brave boy you know. I haven't seen you cry once and you've been through a lot."

"I was never scared though. Even when that wolf was chasing us and the fire and the people shooting. I was never scared." Lexi looked at the boy's eyes and saw that they were extremely deep. The boy smiled as if he was proud of himself. As he did Lexi saw a glistening fang. Lexi jumped up off her bed and pulled the top of his collar down. On his neck were two perfectly circular bite marks. She grabbed the boy's wrist and stormed down the stairs into the living room where everyone was huddled up with their sole mate. Stephen was leaning against the window. Lexi noticed he was sat in the same place as her but one floor below. She ignored the fact and stormed into the room.

"Who did it?" she demanded. Everyone turned to look at her confused. Stephen jumped up and rushed over to them. He tried to pull him away from Lexi but she kept hold of his wrist.

"Did what Lexi?" Hannah asked leaning away from Thierry. Lexi looked down at the boy who was frowning at her.

"Show everyone your smile Luke." she shook his hand as she said it. He kept looking directly at her still frowning. "Do it," she said sternly. She used her influence on him so he obeyed straight away. Stephen stepped away from him the glared at Lexi.

"What did you do to him?" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything! That's why I'm asking."

"Of course. Do you think I'm a freaking idiot?"

"I didn't but now I'm starting to wonder." She showed him the bite marks on Luke's neck. "Mine are a lot bigger." she said. She then looked at everyone else. They all shrugged.

"What if they did it before?" Quinn asked.

"Why would they make him a vampire?" James asked. He had barely said two words around Lexi but now he was in front of her looking at the marks.

"To stop him dying again… so they wouldn't have to find him." Thierry said looking at Luke.

"What do you mean dying… and again?" Stephen asked. Lexi looked back at his eyes and realised why his eyes were so deep.

"He's an old soul," Lexi gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why does that matter though?" Stephen asked lifting his brother. Lexi froze and remembered something her father had told her.

"_Green for the earth, blue for the sky, Red for the fight, and gold for the eye." _

"What the hell does that mean?" Stephen asked. Lexi felt tears fill her eyes as she remembered.

"It means he's like me… and he's going to die." Everyone froze and stared at her.

"What do you mean you're going to die?" Quinn asked quickly.

"My eyes are blue, cursed by Hellewise. His are green from the last shape shifter revolution. He must've been hit by one of the curses to put them down. The golden eye is for a relative lost to the night world by being cursed and the red eye is for the final fight."

"So?" Quinn asked.

"When the wild powers are found, they're going to be used, but that kind of power doesn't come from anywhere. At the time four will die. One human, one witch, one shape shifter, and one vampire. Lexi looked at everyone in the room. "I'm the vampire and I have a horrible reason that Luke here was going to be the human but now he can't be and I think that means that it's going to be off balance and one of the wild powers are going to die." Lexi looked at Stephen who was looking between Luke and Lexi with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry but I think he was meant to die in that fire, someone realised they had gone wrong so they had to kill him."

"Is there anyway to tell?" Lexi shrugged.

"He might have some kind of powers. I mean it's the curses they need. They feed off the power that's why they wouldn't of killed us because the earth needed to save them." Lexi felt a tear roll down her cheek. She suddenly felt a cold wave of energy run through her. Lexi turned around and saw there was a green flame that wasn't in her control. She looked at Luke who had his head in Stephen's shoulder. Lexi turned back to the flame and stared into it. She thought she saw a face in it. Lexi looked at James who was looking at the flame. "Did you see that?" she asked.

"Lexi there's nothing there," he said. Lexi turned back to where the flame was and saw it was gone.

"But the flame," she whispered to herself. James put his hands on her shoulders.

"There was no flame Lexi." Lexi shook free of him then sighed. She turned to the others and realised she was still with day breakers. She stepped back and left for her room. As she lay in her bed she thought of her father. She somehow fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning to a phone ringing. She sat up quickly when se realised it was hers. When she lifted up the lid.

"Hello?"

"I need to speak to you." It was Hunter. Lexi stared at the phone.

"Where?"

"I'll find you. Just stay away from them damn day breakers." Then he hung up. Lexi stared at the phone for a while then set it back on her dresser. She looked outside and saw it was early. Lexi was still clothed. She opened the door and listened out for anyone awake in the house. There was no sign of life so she snuck out to the front garage. She managed to pick the lock and find one of the bikes. She tried to find the keys but couldn't see any. She suddenly had an idea. She sat on and focused on the ignition. She put her finger next to it so the tip was just touching it. She suddenly felt a spark come off her finger. As it did it hit the ignition and soon enough the bike started. Lexi smiled to herself as she kicked of the ground. She sped out of the driveway and back into town. Lexi felt her hair blowing behind her and saw several heads turn towards her. She ignored everything but the wind and the road. She decided to go to the oldest graveyard she knew. She parked her bike in the car park and then waited on the bench closest to the exit. After a while Lexi saw a man walking up the path. Lexi recognised her father immediately and stood as he arrived. "What news do we have?"

"None really. Although there is one boy I think could be important to us. His name is Luke, he's eight give or take, and I think he's like me. Well he would've been if he hadn't been bitten by a vampire."

"Interesting. Have you seen his power?"

"I'm not sure. When I found out I saw a small green flame and I thought I saw a face but I don't think it had anything to do with him. No one else saw it but me."

"Well I'll certainly have to meet this boy. Maybe you can bring him to me."

"There's a problem."

"What?"

"He has an older brother… he's very protective and he knows what we all are. I don't think he'd trust me to take him."

"Then take him as well. Let them die together." Lexi suddenly had a vision of them all standing in a large cold room. The next thing she saw was Stephen holding Luke's dead body in his arms. He suddenly glared at her with tears rolling down his cheeks. Lexi didn't know why but the thought hurt inside her head. She instinctively raised her hand to her head. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked quickly.

"Nothing just a headache. I haven't eaten in a while. I'm glad I got away from them I'm not one who likes sipping out of a blood bag."

"Well why don't we go for a father daughter hunt? It'll be a chance for you to practice your magic."

"I can't I'm betting they've already realised I've gone by now. Soon they'll be splitting up to find me. Quinn yelling at Jez not to take the crossbow."

"How many have you managed to persuade?"

"All but Jez she thinks that I'm there for revenge for Lily." Lexi stopped for a moment then looked at her father. "I'm not there for that am I?" Lexi was the same height as her father and was now looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course not." He then looked away from her back to the road. "They're coming." Lexi heard the sound of distant engines rumbling. Lexi sighed and smiled at her father.

"Time to start the farce again," Lexi laughed. Hunter nodded to her and the next second he was gone. Lexi sat back on the bench and waited for the others to find her.

"I swear to God when I find her!" Jez was yelling.

"I thought you were meant to stop her bringing that, Stephen's voice said.

"I tried but you try stopping her when she's like this," Quinn said.

"I told you we should hide the key from her," Ash said.

"If it was up to you you'd be the only one with a key," Thierry was speaking now. Lexi turned as they all came into view. Jez looked furious with the crossbow slung over her shoulder.

"You!" she yelled at Lexi.

"Morning sunshine," Lexi chimed leaning back.

"Don't you sunshine me! Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Lexi asked acting confused.

"Who do you think? You're precious daddy of course." Lexi snorted with laughter.

"Please I don't think I ever called him daddy. That was more Lily's thing."

"I would say something here but I'm utterly confused," Stephen said. His brown hair was messed up and spiky from a mixture of morning hair and helmet hair. Morgead was stood behind her and stepped forwards to take the cross bow off her. Ash put his arm in front of him to stop him.

"Wait this is getting interesting they might start wrestling." Lexi glared at him. He dropped his arm and Morgead stepped forwards.

"Jez calm down," he said.

"How can I calm down when I'm the only one smart enough to realise she's trouble. She's already ran away once."

"Please if I wanted to run away, I'd be long gone. I just needed some air. Everything was getting too soppy and so unrealistic. Some people live and some people die. That's how life goes, and I forgot that for a while so I thought I'd bring myself here to remind myself."

"Likely story," Jez said.

"Actually I think it's true. It's what she used to do when she was younger," Quinn said looking at Ash who was nodding.

"I swear sometimes she used to talk to dead people."

"Honestly I'd rather talk to them then you two. Then again at that age all you could say is _bitey-bitey,_" Lexi said looking at Quinn and Ash. Lexi saw both of their cheek start to go red.

"Am I the only one who's not insane? Okay then what would your father say if he knew you were hanging around with the circle daybreak? He obviously knows by now so why hasn't he attacked?"

"Probably because he doesn't know where you are," Lexi said shaking her head. Jez opened her mouth to speak but Morgead put his hand on her shoulder. Lexi suddenly hear a noise from the distance. She stood up and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone there. Lexi spoke to the others without moving her head. "Back up extremely slowly and when you get to the gates, run."

"What now?" Jez said. As she did several people stepped out of the shadows of a tomb. Lexi didn't look at them but watched them out of the corner of her eye as several move came out from various other places. They were all surrounded.

_Let them get the boy._ Lexi recognised her father's voice in her head. She then turned to Stephen who had moved to stand next to her. _Leave him. He's jail bait._ Lexi ignored the voice and reached into her pocket. She brought out a small wooden stick which elongated when she pulled. The stick was almost as tall as her. Lexi could see everyone but Stephen had some kind of weapon. Lexi pushed him behind her into a small circle of the vampires.

"I guess it's play time," Lexi said just before three vampires lunged her way. She caught the first in the back of his knees with her stick as another one reached her. He tackled her to the ground. Lexi managed to move her stick as he did and stab it through his shoulder blade. Lexi hit his heart directly and she saw him start to mummify on top of her. She pushed him off and removed the stick as another vampire was lunging towards Stephen. Just as the vampire was flying over her she stabbed upwards into the Vampire's leg. She pulled her stick out and rolled before he could land on her. As she stood up she saw Morgead had been disarmed and was fighting with his fists. As he leaned back to dodge the vampire's fist she stepped on the back of the vampire on the floor and flipped over them. She turned and stabbed him through the heart so hard it went straight through him. Morgead grabbed the stick from the other end as the vampire of the floor got up. He staked him through the heart with ease and then threw the stick back to Lexi who caught it just in time to stop another vampire that was jumping for them. She staked him by pushing the stick behind her under her arm. Lexi looked around and realised there were more heading towards them. Quinn's phone started ringing as another wave of vampires started heading towards them. Lexi staked a vampire heading towards Stephen.

"Answer his phone," she said quickly dodging another vampire. Lexi turned as she saw something flying towards her mid section. She knocked it away with her stick as another came flying at her. More and more came flying towards her. She knocked each away with ease. Lexi then looked up and saw a girl heading towards them. Her hand was outstretched towards them and her eyes were glowing gold. Lexi felt herself go numb. Lexi turned to the others. "Get out of here all of you!" she yelled.

"What about you?" Quinn yelled back. Dodging another vampire.

"You need to get Stephen safe and I an hold them all back. Go!" as she yelled it Stephen hung up.

"Luke's gone missing," he said. Lexi looked back to the girl in time to see another stick flying her way. Lexi felt power surging through her and everything became brighter. "You're eyes." Lexi guessed that they were glowing green like the other girl's. Lexi stepped away from the group then surrounded them in green fire. She then sent out a telepathic order for the vampires to stand down or be killed. Some vampires stopped fighting and retreated back to the shadows but others kept running towards them. Lexi sighed then sent out a wave of energy turning every vampire into ash. Lexi saw the wave reflect off of the green flames around her friends. Inside they were all stood breathing heavily. Lexi turned to the others.

"Get him home. I'll deal with her," she said gesturing to the other girl who was still getting closer and closer. Quinn nodded and grabbed Stephen by the shoulder. Morgead took the other shoulder and started walking towards the exit while Jez and Ash kept alert for any other attacks. Lexi turned around and saw the girl was now only a few metres away and had stopped throwing sticks. Lexi stood strong away from her and looked directly into her eyes. The girl was doing the same. A large wind blew between them as the air picked up around Lexi. The girl looked as if light had started to radiate from her. Lexi felt her hair lift from her shoulders and back. She ignored it and spoke to the girl. "You don't have to do this."

"You can stop now your friends are gone," the girl said.

"I wasn't doing it for them. You directly attacked me and that was the most stupid thing you Have ever done. Now you can stop now and I'll take you back to the daybreak house or I'll kill you."

"You know you can't do that Elexis. I'm needed just as you are."

"We maybe needed but we're not exactly wanted and I'm not as expendable as you. So you can come in peace or I'll kill you now." The girl seemed to get angry as suddenly a large beam of bright light came flying towards Lexi. "Big mistake." Lexi send a large amount of wind towards the girl knocking her off her feet and sending her flying to the ground. The large beam off light was scattered in the air and sent through many different headstones.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Lexi climbed off her bike and slung the girl over her shoulder. She walked over to the door and knocked for help. Stephen opened it quickly and hugged Lexi. Lexi felt some sort of energy pass through her. She stepped back quickly then walked through the door. As she got in she saw Luke lying on the sofa. He looked as if he was dead so Lexi dropped the girl and ran to his side.

"He's okay. They said he fell down into the cellar and knocked himself out. Thank god you're okay we thought you were-" Stephen froze as the girl on the floor groaned. Lexi pulled Stephen back from her making sure she grabbed his sleeve. The girl's eyes opened wide when she saw them. Then she screamed. The girl's scream rang through the house and left Lexi's ears ringing. Quinn, Ash, and Thierry appeared in an instant followed by everyone else. The stopped screaming when they others entered. She fell silent and crawled to a corner where she helped herself up. She stopped half stood half crouched in the corner staring between Lexi and the others.

"Lexi you're alright," Ashe said suddenly.

"Since when have you cared?" Lexi asked. Ash looked away embarrassed.

"Jesus is someone dying in here?" Morgead asked as the girl started screaming again. Lexi felt her power going through her again. She lifted her hand and she could suddenly see the girl's voice like green smoke. She used her power and pulled it away from her. The girl fell silent as she did. Lexi then pushed her power back down. Everyone was looking at Lexi.

"It's my favourite power," she said smiling. Morgead rolled his eyes and leant on the door frame nearest the girl.

"So this is witch girl?" he asked. "Huh. I guessed she'd be taller."

"You'd be short if you were a child!" Stephen cried stepping over to her. Lexi grabbed his hand to stop him and felt the spark again. He put his hand out to the girl. "You're safe I promise." The girl calmed slightly and put her hand in Stephen's. Lexi let go as she did. She suddenly felt a pain in her stomach when e hugged the girl. Lexi looked at the floor but when she looked up she saw the girl's eyes were glowing again.

"Stephen!" Lexi's cry came out like a large hurricane. The girl flew back and hit the wall. As she stared at Lexi her eyes were still glowing. Suddenly all the lights in the house went off. The girl was drawing energy from them. Then the beam came out directly at Stephen. Lexi had just enough time to move between them and got hit instead. Lexi and Stephen got thrown back from the force. Stephen hit the wall while Lexi went flying through the window. Lexi lay still, coughing for a while but then lifted her head as she heard crashing from inside the house. She looked up to see everyone trying to wrestle the girl to the ground whilst dodging beams of light. It wasn't long before Thierry got hit with a beam and came flying in Lexi's direction she rolled out of his way and stopped on her feet. She looked up and saw the girl run through the empty space in the window. "Bad move girly. You're on my turf now." Lexi felt the power come to her again as the wind picked up. Lexi felt her hair raise again but ignored it. She realised everyone was staring at her again. She ignored the eyes and focused on the girl. "I can do this forever. Honestly I'm a vampire." Lexi saw a door open in the house next door and a small woman stepped outside.

"What the hell is going on? I've called the police and-" the woman stopped when she looked at Lexi. The woman's mouth opened to scream but Lexi caught her voice. She looked at the others. Ash stepped forwards and went to talk to the woman. All this time the girl had been stood staring back at Lexi. The girl then spoke.

"Lexi?" The voice was completely different. Lexi froze in her spot. As she talked Lexi tried to see the voice but she couldn't all she could see was a large green aura around the girl. The girl suddenly fell to the ground shaking violently. Lexi rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. "I died to save you." Then the girl stopped shaking and lay still on the ground.

"Is.. Is she…?" Thea Harman said stepping closer. Lexi put her fingers to the girl's neck to find a pulse. She sighed heavily when she found one.

"No she's just unconscious." Thea dropped to her knees next to the girl and started to look at her eyes.

"We need to get her inside. I can help her then." Lexi nodded as Quinn and Morgead lifted her up. Lexi turned around and saw that Thierry was still lying on the ground but her had a large piece of wood through his body. Lexi moved to him quickly and checked his wound.

"It isn't through your heart but it's god damn close," Lexi said to Thierry who was struggling on the ground. Suddenly Hannah appeared by them holding Thierry's hand.

"Can you help him?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course but it's going to hurt a lot." Thierry simply nodded and Lexi stood over him. Lexi then pulled her energy back to her and pulled the large piece of wood out of his chest. She threw it down on the ground next to them and knelt down next to Thierry again who was struggling for breath. Lexi looked at Hannah. "You may want to step back, it's going to get pretty intense." Hannah nodded and stepped back into the arms of Eric. Lexi then used all of her energy and directed it into the wound. The wind around her span until no one was visible but her and Thierry. Lexi saw grey dots in front of her eyes but ignored them. Everything started to blur as she saw the wound healing. With ever second Lexi grew weaker. She stood in order to get more power behind it. She stumbled slightly but managed to heal him. After she did she stopped the wind and stumbled back. She tripped under the weight of her own body and fell into Stephen's arms. She looked up at him and suddenly felt her hunger. She could see smell and hear the blood pumping beneath his skin. Lexi pushed herself back from him. She looked at everyone else who was stood outside the window. She suddenly smelt blood and turned to Stephen. She saw his neck was bleeding from hitting the wall. Lexi backed away from him slowly. "Stay away." Lexi pointed to Stephen and the others. Lexi saw the dots dance in front of her eyes again. Suddenly she heard a voice which panicked her.

"Elexis?" Lexi looked up and saw that in the driveway was stood Marcel.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Marcel?" Lexi asked confused as her vision kept blurring.

"Lexi what's going on?" Lexi suddenly smelt even more blood and saw he was carrying a flask. She ran towards it and grabbed it out of his hand. She drank quickly. The blood slid down her throat smoothly and warmed her whole body. She felt herself growing stronger. When she had done she threw the flask to the floor and wiped her mouth. She then turned and finally realised Marcel was stood there. Lexi froze with her eyes wide.

"Err…. Hi?" Lexi asked in a high pitched voice.

"Lexi what are you doing-" he froze when he saw Ash walk back over to the house. "Is that Ash?" he then looked at the others, "Jez, Quinn, James." He turned back to Lexi. "Why are you with the circle daybreak?" Lexi hit her head with the palm of her hand. She then grabbed Marcel's wrist and dragged him to the end of the drive. She looked back at everyone else who were stood ready for trouble.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Lexi your power leaves the smell of burning flesh everywhere you use it. I also saw a bike outside and guessed it was yours. I thought you were ill or something but not this," he said gesturing to the house. "What are you doing here Lex?" Lexi suddenly realised he had large red circles around his eyes and his brown hair was messed up.

"Look I'm working for my father. He wanted me to get some information." Marcel laughed slightly. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to go and fall in love with a human?" Lexi said lowering her voice. Lexi kept glancing at the others to see whether they could hear. "Listen Marcel you can't tell anyone otherwise they'll all find out and they'll kill me."

"Quinn wouldn't allow it. You know he's always treated you as a sister."

"He will if it means putting Rashel or anyone else in danger. Anyway they know about my powers and we think we just found another one like me. So don't mess this up." she grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes as she said it as if she was wiping his memory. "Now go home and pretend this never happened. I'll come and see you tomorrow if they'll let me." Marcel nodded then walked away. Lexi sighed and put her forehead against the wall. Lexi heard footsteps come closer to her.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Stephen said. Lexi suddenly felt a huge amount of anger.

"No I'm not okay… I've had to save your asses too many times these past two days. I just had to lie to one of the only people that I trust! I hope you guys are happy I've just sacrificed my whole safety in the night world to protect you all." With that she stormed back to the house. As she got inside she ran up the stairs and caught the girl trying to run out of a room. Thea was chasing her. Lexi flicked her wrist and blew the girl backwards back into the room. Lexi then turned to her own room and grabbed her jacket. Lexi heard footsteps behind her and ignored them.

"Lexi. Will you just wait please!" Stephen was saying behind her.

"Why so you can convince me that I'm like you and all these other damned day breakers? No. And yes that's what you and everyone here is. Damned, because they decided to turn their backs on the night world. It's not my father's fault if he has to reinforce the rules. There the types of rules that would have stopped my sister being killed and a whole load of other people." She pushed past him back into the hallway with her jacket. As she did Stephen grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall.

"Why won't you just admit it? You like me and I like you why are you always avoiding it?"

"Because it

puts you in the most place in the world."

"Lexi I could be stood in the middle the volcano if it meant I was with you."

"You may want to risk it, but I don't want to put your life in danger for the sake of me. I have a very dangerous father who would kill us both if he knew I was even this close to you now." Lexi looked around to see no one else was coming. "Yes I have feelings for you, but I'm not risking both our lives for it." Lexi heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she pushed Stephen away from her and tried to look natural. Lexi saw Thea stop when she was in sight.

"The girl's awake if you want to see her. We've got people coming to pick her up to take her to containment while we figure out what to do with her." Lexi nodded and sent Thea away. She then looked at Stephen who stepped out of her way as she headed towards the stairs. When she did she turned back to Stephen.

"I'm sorry. I really am."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

The girl was lying still on the bed until Lexi walked in when she pulled her legs in close to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to talk to you."

"You're eyes were… but that's impossible… I was told-"

"Let me guess you were told you were the only one?" the girl nodded slowly. "Well you're not and I'm sorry about it."

"Sorry about what?" suddenly the doorbell went and Lexi held her hand out to the girl.

"Some people have come to take you to a safe place." Lexi smiled at the girl.

"Sophia," she said.

"What?"

"My name it's Sophia."

"Well Sophia. I'll be seeing you again someday." The girl took her hand and shook it then Lexi let her leave. The girl ran down the stairs quickly with Lexi walking behind her. By the time Lexi got to the bottom floor she had already gone. Lexi opened the door to find Quinn and Ash cleaning up the window.

"Why are we doing this and not you seeing as you're the one that went through it?" Ash asked.

"Because I went through it and I'm too injured to help," Lexi mocked looking to the driveway. She saw Sophia walking away with a young man. Lexi looked at the man and realised she recognised him. Turist was dragging the girl to a bus that had just pulled in. "Hey!" she screamed at him.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked. Lexi turned to him.

"He's not here from the circle he's here from my father." She set off running straight away. She heard Quinn and Ash's footsteps behind her as she ran after Turist. He picked the girl up in one arm and ran to the bus all the time she was screaming. He jumped on and stared at the driver. Lexi could see he was compelling him to drive. As she reached the bus the doors closed and the buss driver sped off leaving people on the bus screaming. Quinn and Ash caught up with her just as she started chasing the bus again. She ran along side it for a while but found that if she wanted to stop it she'd have to stop it in front. She took a large breath in and put all her effort into running in front of the bus. She stopped dead a few metres away from the front and started pushing wind at it. She heard more screams from inside the bus as her eyes turned green and he hair lifted. She used al of her powers to push and eventually stopped the bus. She sighed quickly and ran to the doors. She tried to get the driver to open the doors put he wouldn't so instead she blew them open with the wind and ran on board. She sprinted up the stairs followed by Quinn and Ash and when they reached the top she saw Turist jump through a window. More people were screaming as Lexi's eyes had not changed. Lexi jumped out of the front window she saw Turist run towards a car. She raced for it but he started driving off before she reached him. She was about to run after the car when she felt something hit her on the head. I stunned her for a moment and she turned to see a tall blonde haired woman stood with a large metal pipe. Lexi grabbed the pipe and threw it into the bushes nearby. The woman smiled then quickly transformed. Lexi froze as in the woman's place a large eagle formed and flew into the air behind the car. Lexi turned and watched the car go away. "I am going to kill him." Quinn and Ash joined her in the middle of the road.

"Not before me," Ash said. Quinn put his hand on his shoulder and they all turned to the bus.

"What are we going to do about them?" Quinn asked.

"Let's leave them for my dad to sort them out. It's his fault this all happened." Lexi started walking towards the house. As she passed the bus an old woman's head appeared over the railing.

"Elexis." Lexi looked up to the old woman. Lexi saw the woman once again had a green aura. "If you truly want to know what you are. Ask your father." The face then disappeared then Lexi heard shouts from the bus. Lexi didn't know what she was doing but the next thing she knew she was jumping onto the top deck of the bus. The old woman was lying on the floor shaking just as Sophia had. An old man was yelling at her and batting her away but she ignored him and dropped to the woman's side. This time she couldn't feel a pulse.

"Someone call an ambulance!" she yelled. Suddenly Quinn and Ash were behind her.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked while Ash started moving people backwards.

Lexi shook her head, "there's no pulse but I think I know what to do." Lexi was about to let her power out again but Quinn stopped her.

"You've already used it too much today, you'll end up hurting yourself."

"I don't care Quinn! This is my fault and I'm going to fix it!" Lexi's power suddenly exploded out of her and into the old woman's body. Lexi heard a cry behind her.

"Mommy, she's doing it again!" it was the cry of a little girl. Lexi ignored all the screams and the voices as sirens added to the noise. Lexi focused on the woman until she finally let out a gasp of air. Lexi sighed and controlled her power again. She closed her eyes for a few moments and calmed herself. Then she looked up to the old man.

"She's fine now." Lexi stood up in a shaky way and found everyone had gone quiet. Lexi stood up and headed towards the stairs. As she did she felt a large gust of wind. Lexi turned around to see a man stood at the end of the bus. Lexi stared at the man as she moved back to the front of the crowd. Lexi watched as the man scanned everyone on the bus. His eyes stopped when they reached her. She felt a cold chill in her head but ignored it as she watched the man. "Who are you?" Lexi froze as the man spoke at the exact same time as her. "What are you doing?" Lexi looked at Quinn and Ash who were stood either side of her. By this time there were voices from downstairs.

"Everyone get downstairs now," Quinn said. They found that the man copied Quinn as well.

"Dude he's doing it to you now," Ash said. The man repeated it again. "And me."

"When did he get here?" Lexi asked ignoring his repetition.

"I don't know when we were heading for the stairs I think." A policeman appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Is anyone hurt?" he asked. The man repeated his words as well.

"Officer get everyone of this bus now." Lexi said it calmly.

"Who are you?" the officer asked Lexi. The man repeated it again.

"Guys this is getting kind of creepy now." Ash said.

"Who are you?" the man repeated.

"I said get everyone down stairs." Lexi looked at the man who stood still. "Now!" she yelled again. The man turned to her.

"Excuse me."

"Honestly just get everyone downstairs. This man is dangerous and he could hurt people." Lexi realised he had stopped copying her and was now just staring at her.

"Okay everyone downstairs," the officer said. Everyone quickly ran downstairs. Lexi looked over the side and saw that the other day breakers were stood below the bus.

_What's happening up there?_ Lexi heard. Thierry was staring directly at her just like the man in front of her.

Suddenly he started talking, "You've been a very bad girl miss Boutelle. Or should I say Redfern?" The man then sent three wooden knives straight towards Lexi's chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

Lexi hit them all out of the air in one clean motion but by the time she had the man was already in the air. At first she thought he was heading for her but her landed on the half cover of the bus. Lexi, Quinn and Ash all turned to look at the same time. Lexi heard a voice from below.

"Lexi, behind you!" Lexi turned quickly in time to see two other men diving at Quinn and Ash Lexi stepped forwards with her arms outstretch and caught the men in the chests. She flipped the men over her arms until they hit they're heads on two bars. They fell to the floor but recovered quickly. Lexi saw Quinn and Ash turn so she jumped and flipped backwards onto the roof until she was facing the first man. He smiled at her in the same terrifying way as before. "Who sent you?""A friend," he said. Suddenly Lexi noticed two small round lumps on his head. Lexi then realised the were furry. Lexi looked down at the man who had been watching her. "Like them?" he asked. "You could have some of your own if you want." Lexi heard a crash from beneath her and suddenly saw an arm land on top of the roof.

"Could you guys keep it down!" Lexi looked back up and saw that the man suddenly had more hair over his body. His clothes seemed to be turning to hair as well. Every part of his body changed apart from his terrifying gaze. Lexi looked at everyone on the ground as they had started screaming again. When she looked back at the man he was now a fully grown bear. Lexi went to step back but her foot slipped off so she placed it back. All this time the bear was getting closer and closer. Lexi didn't know what to do until the bear swiped at her side. Lexi took the hit unknowing how strong it would be. She was knocked sideways and rolled off of the roof. She landed on the ground just metres away from the screaming people. Lexi saw Quinn and Ash were now only fighting one man. Lexi rolled onto her feet in time to see the bear prepare itself for a jump. By this time all the other day breakers had joined her side. As it's feet left the bonnet Lexi jumped up and hit it square in the chest. The bear was sent flying backwards into the bushes. Lexi landed on to bonnet and looked out for any sign of the bear. She couldn't see him move so she took the time to jump down and kill the man Quinn and Ash were struggling with. When she got down she noticed he had turned into a small ring tailed lemur. Lexi took out her stick an quickly stabbed the monkey while it was stuck under a seat. Quinn and Ash were breathing heavily.

"Seriously dudes it was a monkey."

"It moves fast," Ash said defensively.

"So do you," Lexi said. Then she heard a noise from the bushes. She jumped on top of the roof followed by Quinn and Ash. Lexi looked and watched as the bear jumped higher that any normal bear and landed on the roof. Mid jump it turned back into the man and Lexi say he had blood streaming down the right side of his face. Lexi still had her stick so she held it up high to the man's throat. "I'll ask you again. Who sent you?" The man smiled. He then put his hand up to his head. He then suddenly grabbed the other end of Lexi's stick and pulled on it so hard that it came out of her hands leaving splinters in them. The man then swung the stick high so Lexi had to duck. He managed to hit Quinn who fell off the roof and onto the ground while he then swung glow making Lex jump and tripped Ash. After Quinn hit the ground James and Morgead jumped onto the roof just as the man stabbed Lexi in the stomach. Lexi almost lost her balance but caught the stick to balance herself. As she did the man pulled on it again which drew her closer. He managed to spin her and hold a sharp wooden point to her neck. Everyone froze as he did. Lexi then looked at James.

_Make sure no one gets hurt._ James frowned in confusion but then she felt the man pull her away. He half lifted her half pulled her off the bus and into the bushes. She saw he made sure no one moved. He pulled her for a few minutes and stopped when they came to a clearing he then dropped her onto the ground. She landed with her feet under her. She rubbed her neck where the wooden knife had poked her a few times. Then she looked at her hands where there were several splinters.

"What do you saw then? Want a set of ears?"

"Excuse me?"

"You can shift into any animal you want."

"What?"

"My dear you're a shape shifter." Lexi laughed.

"Actually no. I'm a vampire. You know fangs and everything."

"I'm not wrong. You have a certain essence about you." Lexi stood up and laughed harder.

"You're insane!" Lexi heard a noise behind her. "Guys you can come out now." From behind her all the vampires from the circle daybreak appeared. Ash and Quinn were laughing so much Lexi saw they're eyes were watering. "Have you heard this guy? He thinks I'm a shape shifting vampire." Lexi, Quinn and Ash continued laughing while everyone else just watched. Suddenly Ash and Quinn stopped laughing and frowned a her.

"Oh my God." Poppy said from the edge of the group. "Are they…."

"Ears," James finished.

"What?" Lexi said smiling. She then realised they were all looking at her head. Lexi lifted her hand to her head and felt two round fluffy circles. Lexi whined slightly. "What is that?"

"Lexi you have ears on top of your head," Quinn said quickly. Lexi turned to the man and saw he was smiling whilst leaning against a tree.

"Told you so." Lexi heard a scream behind her. Lexi turned to see Poppy was pointing to her back. Lexi turned her head and caught the tip of a long tail.

"What the hell is going on?" Lexi shouted. Lexi turned in a circle and caught sight of the tail. Lexi started to panic and turned to the man who was stood casually. "What have you done to me? Whatever you're doing just stop it! Stop it all I'll-" instead of saying anymore words her voice turned into a growl. She tried to talk again but another growl came out. Lexi turned and looked at the others and whined. Quinn stepped forwards and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, you'll be fine." Lexi turned and saw Ash push the man up against the tree.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Please it's all her. She's just trying to make us sympathise with her. Oh look at me I'm so sad I have so much power and my daddy wants to hurt me," Jez said mockingly. "Well too bad. These guys may be falling for it but I'm sure as hell not." With that Jez turned and walked away. Lexi looked back at Quinn then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Another pain shot through her back, and then her arms, her legs, her head, all over her body she felt as if her bones were moving without her control. She managed to push Quinn back as she fell to the floor. Her elbows clicked as they turned and from her fingers sprouted large claws. Millions of short hair grew from Lexi's body until she was covered with them. She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them everything was in black and white. Suddenly the pain stopped and she lay still for several minutes. Lexi then looked up to where Quinn was stood.

"Lexi?" he asked stepping closer. Lexi growled at him to stay back. Quinn stopped moving and stepped backwards. Lexi then slowly rose to her feet. She found that she was on four feet and felt comfortable. She turned her head and saw her body was long and her tail hung down. She guessed she was some kind of cat but she couldn't tell what. Lexi turned to the man who was stood changing and growled at him. After a few moments the man was a bear again and was looking at Lexi. She opened her mouth as if she was going to shout but all that came out was a large roar.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

The bear froze in it's tracks and stared at her. Lexi drew her lips away from her teeth and started to growl at it. The bear quickly stepped backwards and turned to run. Lexi's instincts kicked in and before she knew it she was chasing the bear through the woods. She caught up with it quickly and pounced on it's back. She bit straight into the bear's back and pulled out it's throat. Lexi then lapped up the blood pouring from the wound. As she did the bear's body transformed back into a human's Lexi crawled back from the body and turned around. Everyone had just caught up with her when she did. Quinn looked between her and the body. Lexi put her head down and looked at the ground. She lifted it instinctively when Ash stepped forwards. He crouched down next to her and put his hand out to pet her. Lexi bit his hand lightly and left four small teeth marks. He pulled his hand away quickly and shook it.

"Thanks Lexi," he said.

_Can you turn back? _Lexi looked at Quinn who was looking at her worried.

_I don't know. I don't even know if you can hear me now. _She said weakly.

_I can hear you. _he said. Lexi sighed slightly then looked at the naked body on the ground.

_I'm not even going to attempt it here. _Quinn nodded which gained him several sideways glances from the others.

_We'll get you home somehow. _Lexi realised she had started purring and stood. She suddenly heard shouting and footsteps coming in their direction. It wasn't much longer until Quinn heard it as well. Lexi started growling instinctively. The people must've been closer than she thought because they were there in no time. A man took one look at Lexi and the body on the floor and he aimed a gun at her. Lexi took off running as Ash dived towards the gun knocking it out of range. Lexi heard voices yelling and some fighting but kept running towards the house. She managed to run across the road and up the drive quickly. Thea and Hannah were still at the door when she skidded to a stop outside the porch. They both started screaming as she darted past them. As she climbed the stairs she saw doors opening. Mary-Lynette stepped out of the bathroom with two bathrobes, one around her body and one over her hair. She screamed the moment she saw Lexi who dived into the bathroom. Lexi closed the door over and leant on it. She heard speaking downstairs.

"There is a freaking lion in the house Thierry! A lion! And you want Quinn to go up there and talk to it? You. Are. Insane!" she was about to hear the rest of the rest but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

_Lexi are you okay? _Quinn was stood at the other side of the door.

_If you think having a tail is okay, I'm perfect._

_Do you know how to change back?_

_I don't know. I guess if I just relax it might just well happen. _Lexi heard Quinn lean against the door then slide down. Lexi curled up on the floor and waited.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 14

Nine hours later Lexi woke up and stretched her arms. She noticed that where there was once black and white fur she could see pink skin. Ex stood up and jumped with happiness. She then realised that she was naked so she took the bath robe someone had left on the back of the door and tied it around herself. She then swung the door open. As she did a sleeping Quinn fell into the bathroom and woke up when his head hit the ground. He took one look at Lexi and smiled. He jumped up and hugged her happily until she realised everyone else was asleep outside the bathroom. Lexi started talking extremely loudly.

"Where you all that desperate to use the toilet you had to sleep?" Everyone woke up. Ash woke up so suddenly that his head flinched from Mary-Lynette's head straight into the wall next to him. Which woke Thierry, James and Poppy who all turned to glared at him. Poppy then looked at Lexi and jumped to her feet. She suddenly ran over to her and gave Lexi a giant hug. Lexi was taken by surprise and stumbled slightly. Poppy leaned back.

"Sorry I just-" she looked at everyone on the floor, "we were all… you know worried." Lexi laughed slightly.

"I'm fine. I was just… you freaked out." Eric stood up and looked at her.

"Is that my bathrobe?" he asked. Lexi looked down at herself.

"Err… yeah it was the only thing in there. Sorry I'll go get changed now."

"Into what?" Quinn asked. "You didn't bring a bag did you." Lexi froze mid-step and hit her head again.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" Ash who was now stood next to her nodded. Lexi smiled at him then hit him around the back of the head. Poppy stepped forwards and looked at Lexi.

"You may fit into some of my clothes." She then grabbed Lexi's wrist and dragged her down the corridor. Poppy pushed Lexi into her room and slammed the door behind them. She then sat Lexi down on the bed while she started lifting things out of her wardrobe.

Lexi had tried on several outfits but decided on wearing a pair of black denim shorts with a long sleeved purple top. Halfway through getting changed Thea had come in and leant Lexi a pair of knee high purple socks and black sneakers. When Lexi came downstairs she joined everyone in the living room. There were two four person white leather sofas which were occupied by, Ash and Mary-Lynette, Thierry and Hannah, Eric and Thea, and Rashel and Quinn. On the two white leather armchairs were James and Poppy, while sat on the floor in front of the TV was Jez and Morgead. A young boy named Timmy was sat on the large window ledge. On the floor in front of Thierry and Hannah was Stephen. Lexi walked over and sat opposite him in front of Ash and Mary-Lynette.

"What are we going to do about that girl then?" Jez asked. Lifting her head from Morgead's shoulder.

"I don't know but as soon as I find out who took her. I'm going to rip them to shreds," Lexi said staring at the floor.

"Jesus maybe we'd better put her on a leash," Ash said poking Lexi in the back of the head.

"Mary dear,"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I hit you're boyfriend. In the face. Repeatedly. With a shovel?"

"Be my guest." Ash made an insulted sound.

"Thierry would you mind if I borrowed a shovel to hit Ash with? In the face. Repeatedly."

"Not at all." Ash made another sounds.

"So just to make this clear, no one would mind if I hit Ash in the face? Repeatedly. With a shovel." Everyone around the room shook their heads. Lexi then turned to face Ash who had his hand up. Lexi rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stood and walked behind him. I guess I'll just have to settle with this. With that she slapped him around the head. Then sat back down again.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Thierry said looking at Lexi. "Are you sure she's like you?"

"Defiantly, my-" Lexi froze mid sentence and looked at Stephen briefly then looked back at Thierry. "Hunter said I would know when I met another." Thierry nodded.

"And what about that attack after?" Lexi shook her head.

"I don't think that was planned just a coincidence."

"But that girl and then that woman, it's like someone's trying to send you a message Lexi. It sounded like they wanted you to know something." Quinn said.

"I know but what?"

"Maybe it was your powers," James said. Lexi shook her head.

"They said, _I died to save you, and if you want to know what you really are ask your father._ It's got to be something that I don't already know."

"And it's got a link to your father," Morgead jumped in. Lexi looked from him then at Jez who was looking at her with her head tilted.

"Are you sure he hasn't lied to you about anything? You know like you've lied to us." Lexi stood up quickly.

"How much do I have to do to prove to you I'm not here for him?" Lexi shouted. "I save your lives. I save his life," she pointed towards Stephen. "I lied to my best friend for you all and-" Lexi froze and thought of Marcel. "What if it's about him?" Lexi asked.

"Who?" Quinn asked looking between Rashel and Lexi.

"Marcel. What if he knows something? Why else would he had gotten so close to me? We're the only one's we each trust. Why would he choose me over everyone else?"

"Because you're the daughter of Hunter Redfern and apparently his heir," Eric pointed out.

"Yes but he never tried to make a connection with lily did he?" she asked Quinn. "Or you or Ash or anyone else who could have possibly been the heir before me. He's got to know something otherwise he wouldn't have bothered."

"Maybe he loves you," Ash said. Lexi thought he was joking then saw there was a serious element to his tone.

"What?" Lexi saw Stephen twitch slightly out of the corner of her eye. She gave him a sideways glance but then looked back at Ash.

"I'm not saying you love him back, I'm just saying the way you are together, it sometimes seems more than just friendly."

"You're a freaking idiot you know." Lexi shook her head. "We're just friends you know that."

"Yeah but does he?" this time it was Timmy speaking. "I've been to that club before you know. Lily took me. He seemed awfully keen on wanting to know where you were."

"Have you all lost your minds? This is Marcel. Everyone knows he doesn't love anyone apart from his club and himself."

"And you," Ash said.

"Okay seriously the next person to say that really is going to get hit in the face with a shovel." Lexi heard a knock at the door. She heard little footsteps running down the stairs and she caught sight of Luke running towards the door. Lexi moved quickly and stopped him before he opened the door. She pushed him towards the living room and looked through the hole in the door. On the other side there were three police officers. Lexi sighed and opened the door to them. Lexi recognised the one at the front as the officer from the bus.

"Ah just who we wanted to see," he said as Lexi leant against the door frame. As he said it Thierry stepped into the hallway.

"Can I help you officers?"

"Just need to talk to your girlfriend here." Lexi laughed slightly then looked at Thierry.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"My apologies. Now I need to see you and the other two you were with on that bus."

"Quinn, Ash what did you do?" Thierry yelled. Quinn and Ash appeared at the door behind Lexi quickly.

"Can we help you officer?"

"Yes I'd like you three to step outside."

"Why?" Lexi said stepping forwards.

"Well your friend here is under arrest for murder," he said signalling to Ash who was having his hands cuffed together. "As are you miss-"

"Elexis, but we didn't murder anyone."

"That's not what we have on record. We have two dead bodies, both of which were seen fighting you three. And the body of the man who dragged you into the woods."

"But that was a freaking lion!" Quinn yelled. While having his hands cuffed as well.

"Oh yes and that's the evidence we needed to prove you were there which makes you an accessory to murder."

"This is ridiculous!" Lexi yelled while the others had gathered behind them.

"Officer that was self defence you saw it! And they saved the lives of everyone else on that bus! If anything you should be rewarding them!" Stephen was yelling.

"Do you want to come with us sir. For obstructing arrest?" Stephen was about to say something but Lexi glared at him.

"No he doesn't because he has a little brother to stay with." Stephen stepped back to his brother's side and held his head. Lexi looked at the boy who was looking confused. Lexi felt someone tugging on her cuffs and turned back to the officer. "I'm coming, so stop pulling." She said pulling her hands away from him. She stormed to the car and sat herself next to the far window. Quinn and Ash were pushed in beside her and the door was locked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two hours later Lexi, Quinn and Ash had been separated into separate interrogation rooms. It had been an hour and a half since Lexi had seen anyone. The last person she saw was a young woman who brought in a glass of water which Lex had not touched. She sat with her head on her arms on a large steel table in a small soundproof room. Lexi heard whispers from the opposite side of the large mirror in the room. Lexi then heard a small amount of laughter and she opened her eyes as the door opened. Two men walked into the room. One was carrying a coffee mug that was full of extremely strong coffee that burnt Lexi's nose. He had short brown hair and was extremely thin. His partner was his exact opposite. He had shoulder length blonde hair and was largely proportioned. He had wide shoulders and a square face. He stood over Lexi glaring down at her. She lifted her head and leaned back in her seat calmly. She smiled at both of the men in front of him.

"Let me guess, you're going to go all good cop, bad cop on me right?" she giggled slightly and flattened her hair.

"Elexis Redfern, you've been a very bad girl." Said the smaller man.

"Boutelle. It's Elexis Boutelle, oh and call me Lexi," she smiled sweetly at the man.

"Alright then… Lexi, you've been a very bad girl."

"Now what makes you say that?" Lexi asked turning to the other man who was still glaring at her. "Dude, call the dog off. I'm a seventeen year old girl, I have no weapons and have only been trained in self-defence." Lexi looked back at the smaller man who was obviously the brains of their partnership. He nodded at his friend who leaned back and supported himself with the wall.

"Now can you please explain this." The first officer said sliding a picture over. It was a picture of the bus with a dead body lying in the middle of the isle. Lexi recognised it as the man who had once been a monkey.

"It's a dead dude on a bus."

"And you had nothing to do with it?" Lexi sighed. "And what about these," he slid some more pictures in front of her. One was of the arm that had been flung onto the top of the bus. Another was of a leg, and the other was the head of the second man. "Or what about this?" he finally slid the picture of the first man in front of her. She studied the pictures then looked up at the men.

"What about them?"

"The funny thing is that you and your friends were seen to be fighting three creatures. One was a monkey, another was a bear and-" the officer looked at his friend, "well we thought you could tell me what the third one was."

Lexi paused for a second, "Well it smelt sort of like an alligator but it could have been a crocodile." She looked back at the men who were staring intently at her.

"Also can you please tell me how the bear disappeared and all of a sudden a man was threatening you with splinters and dragging you into the trees. The same man whose body was found lying a couple hundred metres from where you entered the woods with his throat torn out."

"Maybe the bear got him, I don't know. All I know is that he dragged me into the woods dropped me and ran off. I'm surprised he didn't even attempt to kill me though." She muttered to herself.

"Now why would he want to do that?" asked the second man. Lexi sighed again and leaned forwards. She made her voice deep and serious.

"Listen, my father is an extremely dangerous person. Why do you think I changed my name? Anyway he's dangerous and there are a lot more dangerous people who would want to get their hands on his "precious" daughter."

"Maybe you could elaborate more," the first man said after exchanging a look with his partner.

"I'm sorry I can't. Because then you would actually die." The second man leaned forwards and slammed his hand on the table. Lexi didn't move just looked at the man whose face was turning red.

"Don't play us! Tell us the truth!"

"I am!" Lexi shouted back. "And if you're all too stupid to see that then I'm not going to sit here and be insulted." Lexi stood and walked over to the door.

"Good job the door's locked." The first officer said calmly turning towards her.

"Good job that's never stopped me before," Lexi said before swinging her leg around and kicking the door down. She stepped through and saw two offices lift their guns to her but lower them when the other two officers grabbed her shoulders. A few seconds later Lexi heard crashing from another room. Lexi ran to the window and saw Ash was going crazy. Lexi looked at the other officers. "Let me in there." The officers stood frozen. "Do it or I'll do to you what I just did to that door." Lexi's voice became sinister and dangerous. The first officer didn't hesitate and unlocked the door for her to go through. She rushed to Ash's side and grabbed his arms before her managed to grab the officer in front of him. "This is not helping!" she yelled. She then pushed him back into his seat. "Listen if we want to get out of here we have to cooperate.

"Oh so you say kicking down a door is cooperating?" said the first officer. Lexi turned to him quickly.

"You know I'm getting pretty sick of all of you lot." Suddenly a large man walked into the room. His legs were short and plump which gave him a slight waddle when he moved.

"Let them go, Jackson," said the large man to the first officer. Lexi smiled at Jackson then turned to Ash.

"Let's go." Lexi stepped forwards to leave but the first officer wouldn't move. "Excuse me Jackson but this fine gentleman here told you to move." Lexi smiled at him as he stepped sideways and let them through. As they walked into the reception they saw Quinn was sat with Rashel and Mary-Lynette while Thierry was leaning against the coffee machine looking at Lexi.

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Hey it was only one door this time," Ash said stepped back from Mary-Lynette who had almost leaped at him. "And for once it wasn't me who broke it." Thierry looked back at Lexi.

"Hey I wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for him freaking out." She pointed in Ash's direction with her thumb just as the door opened behind her. Lexi turned and saw Officer Jackson step through.

"Oh God what now?" Ash asked holding Mary- Lynette again.

"How did you knock that door down?" he asked Lexi. "It's reinforced to stop things like that."

"I guess I hit a weak spot." Lexi said turning to the door. They all started to leave. Lexi was the last one to leave but when she looked back to look at the officer she saw he was right behind her. He grabbed her shoulders and shed her through the glass of the doors. Lexi felt the glass scratch against her skin. She landed on the floor below Thierry. She instantly looked at her arms and saw that the wounds were already healing. Lexi stood and moved back out of sight of the officer who was behind pulled back by several other officers. Thierry turned to her and pulled her at high speed towards a large black car. He pulled the door open and pushed her inside. Lexi pulled the last pieces of glass out of her arms just as the officer broke free and started running after the car. Ash managed to get in his way while Rashel pushed him to the floor. Thierry got into the opposite side of the car while Lexi unlocked the back doors. The other officers caught Jackson before he stood again. Ash, Quinn, Mary and Rashel all climbed into the car as Thierry sped off at high speed.

"What the hell was his problem?" Thierry asked glancing sideways towards Lexi. Lexi sat still staring out of the window. "Lexi?"

"I don't know but I thought he was the calm one." She kept staring out of the window all of the way home. When she got back she saw there was a large van parked outside of the trees she had run out of. Around it were several men wearing overalls from animal control. As Lexi stepped out of the car several people turned her way and stared. Lexi was used to people staring but these stares made her feel uncomfortable. She felt a twitch on her head and it wasn't until Ash stood in front of her that she realised why. She looked at her shadow on his back and saw two large round objects on her head. Lexi's arm flew up and she felt the fur of her cat ears. Lexi covered them as she quickly backed towards the house. When she got inside she found that when she calmed down her ears folded back down.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lexi awoke in her room the next morning. She didn't open her eyes straight away but lay still on her side letting the sunlight warm her body. She decided to turn onto her back after a few minutes and suddenly heard the creak of a door. Her eyelids flicked open and she saw four faces leaning over her. Quinn, Ash, Poppy and Luke were all leaning over her bed straight into her face. Poppy and Luke hat tall pointed hats on which each had different coloured strands of tinsel on them.

"Happy Birthday!" Luke said loud and quick. Lexi sat up so fast that the others had to move their heads out of the way.

"What?" Lexi asked looking at them.

"Happy birthday," Poppy replied and hugged her. Lexi looked around confused.

"Who's birthday is it?" Ash and Quinn laughed.

"Your's you idiot." Lexi froze and turned to them. "My God." Ash said. "She's so old she's forgotten her own birthday!"

"It's my birthday?" Lexi turned to her phone and looked at the date. "My God it is isn't it." Lexi swung her legs out of her bed sheets and stood on the floor. Lexi looked at the others as they stared at her pyjamas.

"Lexi, please explain why you have a dragon on your pyjamas," Ash said giggling to himself. Lexi smiled and looked down at it. Lexi concentrated until suddenly the small dragon moved and came straight off her top. It wasn't very big but scared Ash so much he fell off the bed when it flew past him. Lexi laughed and whistled to the creature. It turned to her and quickly flew through the air onto her shoulder. It crawled around the back of her neck and rubbed its head on her cheek. Lexi stroked it with one finger.

"That…. is Awesome!" Quinn said smiling at Lexi.

Ash's head appeared over the bed as he glared at Lexi. "What the hell is that?" he asked angrily getting to his feet.

"'That' is Spike and he's actually rather hungry right now." Ash raised his eyebrows the watched as Lexi put on her pair of bunny slippers. Each small rabbit had a tiny pair of fangs. "You don't want to see what these two can do." Lexi laughed as Ash quickly moved back until his back was against the wall. Lexi laughed and headed to the door.

Three hours later everyone was laughing loudly as Ash was being chased around the room by Spike. Spike suddenly slowed and landed on Lexi's shoulder. Lexi let him lay in her hands. He started coughing up little puffs of smoke as he lay gasping for breath. "You've tired him out!" Lexi cried at Ash who was panting himself.

"He was the one chasing me!" he cried back.

"He's only a baby," Lexi said. Lexi but him close to her stomach and he crawled back onto her shirt then froze as a picture. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which made Lexi's ears prick up. Lexi felt them and tried to push them down. The retracted back as Thierry went to the door. Lexi heard the door open then a large crash. She turned in time to see Thierry flying through the hallway.

"Where is she?" Someone was yelling as they walked down the hall. Lexi stood and ran to the doorway where Thierry was lying. She froze when she saw a large male figure stood a few feet away. She stared at Officer Jackson for a long time. "What the hell are you?" He yelled lunging for her. She dodged out of his way and grabbed one of his arms. She twisted it behind him until he cried out in pain.

"Okay let's start this again shall we?" she asked putting more pressure on him arm. He dropped to his knees as Lexi let go of his arm. By this time Hannah, James, Quinn and Ash were stood around Thierry as his body lay still. Lexi looked at his neck quickly and saw four small circles. Lexi looked down at the officer in time to see him dart towards her with a tazer in his hand. She dodged it but as she tried to catch his hand one of the circles hit her wrist. A large sharp pain ran through her arm up to her neck. Her arm retracted instinctively and flew to her side. She held it with her other hand while Ash and Quinn wrestled it out of his hand. Lexi felt a tingle in her wrist and as she turned to look at it she saw that instead of her veins being blue they were a bright green colour and it seemed to be rising up her arm. She glared at the officer on the floor.

"In about ten seconds you'll be dead of poisoning."

"Do I seriously not get a break on my birthday?" Lexi asked as the colour stopped rising. It quickly faded back to its usual blue colour. The officer on the floor stared at her in misbelieve.

"What the-" Lexi stared down at the officer. "You can't be? They don't… you don't…" Lexi slowly lifted her finger to her lips. The man silenced quickly. Lexi then silently turned around. And silently stepped to the door. She stepped out of the doorway and stood silently in the sun. She waited for several seconds until she heard a barely audible click. She turned in a second and caught an almost invisible cable heading towards her. She caught it and wrapped it around her hand without any hassle. She pulled on the cord until the man holding it was pulled until he was inches in front of her. She froze as he stared, wide-eyed at her. She smiled slightly and threw him into the building. He landed in a heap on the floor just in front of the doorway. She stepped back inside making sure no one had seen them then closed the door behind them. She then looked back at the man who was still sitting on the floor. He slowly shuffled back away from her and sat in the corner whimpering. Lexi smiled slightly then walked into the kitchen. She went straight to the largest cupboard where several bags of blood. She quickly grabbed a large pack and walked back into the hall where the two men were now tied up. The men both watched her as she stood leaning on the wall watching them. She opened the pack with her teeth then waited for a reaction. Both men sat staring motionless. Lexi smiled and felt her large canine teeth lengthen. The second man started to tremble until suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted onto his side. Officer Jackson still watched as Lexi bit into the pack and started drinking from it. Halfway through Lexi saw him close his eyes and flew towards him until she was crouched in front of his face. She pulled his eyes open until he had no choice but to look at her.

"I thought this was what you wanted. Proof that I'm real." Lexi thought back to the last time she had done something like this. She had done it many times before and she was using the same technique as always. Lexi suddenly felt a cold part of her open up. She quickly drank the rest of the blood in the packet and wiped her mouth. She tilted her head and looked at Officer Jackson's throat. "What are you A positive?" Lexi asked moving nearer to his neck. She sniffed quickly. "No, that's something I haven't smelt in a while." Lexi leant back and smiled. "You're AB negative aren't you? One of the rarest. I know a few people who are willing to die to taste blood like that." The officer squirmed trying to hide his neck and any venerable spots. "Personally I don't see the appeal. It's like humans with caviar. They eat it because it's rare and ignore the disgusting taste. My father used to eat it all the time until me brother and I explained how much it made him like vermin. Well he got that idea very quick and I've never have to set eyes on it again. Then again that was a long time ago. Years before you two were born." The second man started to open his eyes. "Hey sleepy head. Things get to real for you?" Lexi slid down the wall to sit directly in front of them. "I was just having a conversation with your friend here about how disgusting caviar is."

"Caviar?" the man asked. "I thought we were here to take her to-" Officer Jackson managed to kick him with his tied legs. The action, however knocked him off balance so he ended up lying on his back with his legs in the air. Lexi stood over him mockingly for several moments then kicked him in the shin until he topple back into a normal position.

"It's rude to interrupt you know. Now where was I? Oh yes the last time I had it must've been…" Lexi looked away thoughtfully. "four? …. No five."

"You ate Caviar when you were five?" asked Officer Jackson.

"No I last ate caviar in nineteen-oh-five." The Officer laughed. "What's so funny?"

"1905? That would make you what? A hundred and five or a hundred and six?"

"Well actually I'm four hundred and sixty seven today." Jackson laughed harder.

"You want to know what I think?" Lexi raised her eyebrows at his sudden confidence. "I think this is all a bad joke and your just some girl in a creepy cult. Anyone could have faked that blood with sauce or something, you say you're older than you actually are. I think your just a twisted kid with daddy issues." Lexi laughed to herself then she turned to the other man.

"And what do you think?" He looked between them a second then straightened his back.

"Hey, he's right that could've been anything. And you could just have good reflexes." Lexi laughed a lot harder now.

"My my. I'd forgotten how sceptical humans were." She stopped laughing suddenly and stared at them with a dangerous look. "That's why you're vermin, but no, it's your turn to rule the planet, so we have to sit in the back and just wait for ten thousand years until you all get burnt to death until we can finally take power again and I don't know about you but I expect to stick around for that. Although the way you two are going you might not even make it home ever again. I hope you said goodbye to your families, because this was a suicide mission." The men cowered again as Lexi felt her fangs elongate past her bottom lip. The men both turned white and leant back. Lexi was just about to lean towards them when there was a sudden knock at the door. Lexi retracted her teeth instantly and silently walked over to the door. She looked out of the door and saw Turist stood there. She swung the door open and charged out. She grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the beam behind him. "You!" she cried. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Lexi?" Quinn asked.

"Does everyone have a death wish today? I guess it's my lucky day after all. Three sources of blood." Lexi felt her fangs drop once again. Just as she was about to bite into his neck Turist spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lexi froze and laughed quietly.

"I always wondered why people stopped at that line but it's the curiosity isn't it? Well not with me. You know what they say. Curiosity killed the-"

"Cat." He said it simply yet it hurt Lexi. Not physically but something at the back of her mind made her body freeze involuntarily. "You're not going to kill me now."

"Oh really and why not?"

"Because we have the girl and your father confirmed that if we do not return now she will be killed and you know he is not lying." Lexi stepped back and removed her hand from his throat.

"Who's we?" she asked.

"You and I-"

"Fine." Lexi didn't look at him but looked towards her feet. She heard a gasp behind her.

"Lexi you can't."

"This is what I was telling you. She's working for her father. Now they've got what they wanted they don't have to hide the fact she's working for them." Jez's voice was full of spite and biter wit. Lexi turned quickly and angrily to her.

"I may have been at the start but this has spiralled out of my orders!" she yelled it loudly and didn't care who heard. "Yes I ay have been in the start but do you really think he's going to let me off with what I've done. I convinced myself that I was only getting close for the sake of the mission, but I blinded myself to the fact that I wanted to be here." She looked straight at Quinn with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to see you again. You just disappeared that night. Not even a goodbye." She looked back at her feet.

"Lexi I'm sorry but-"

"I thought you were dead Quinn! Hunter told me that so I would be angry. Quinn that was the night I killed all those people. I didn't do it because I was evil, I did it because I was angry at your death but because of that now I am evil. I'm dark and as them two vermin said I'm twisted but not because it was my choice. It's because that's how I was raised and while you got to escape I had to stay in the shadows behind my father."

"Please Lexi it can't be as bad as what he did to Ash really-"

"What he did to Ash was just a test." Lexi lifted her left sleeve where there was a large mark. It looked almost like a tattoo but Lexi knew differently. There were hundreds of lumps under her skin which formed the shape of a black iris. "This is what he wanted to do. Tag us. He wanted to tag every vampire like this so they would swear they're loyalty to him." Quinn had recoiled in horror at it. Lexi managed to calm down and pull her sleeve down.

"Why did he do it to you? He's your daughter!" Quinn was getting more angry by the second.

"Why are you even buying it?" Jez yelled. "She's obviously faking it. The whole poor Elexis stunt again. You're pathetic, you admitted you were working for him and now none of us believe you."

"It's not an act." Lexi turned to see Turist was staring at the floor looking guilty. "It's true."

"And what would you know?" Ash said stepping out of the door. Lexi had to put her arm up to stop him walking past her. Lexi turned to him.

"You don't have to tell them. If they don't believe me it's they're choice."

"Lexi." Turist sighed and stepped closer to her. "I tried to stop your father sending you here because I knew this would happen." Lexi looked at him straight in the eye. "That's why I'm here. He wants us to arrive together. He already has Marcel and he's most likely going to target the rest of the circle daybreak. He thinks that seeing as we all tried to help each other we should all die trying to save each other."

"Then why didn't you just run away? Why come here? I mean you don't care about the girl."

"Yes but I care about you." Lexi felt a sudden changed in her body. "Lexi, I love you but I'm not in love with you." Lexi tried to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. "Lexi we have to go now. I can't explain anything after this but I'll try and message you somehow." Lexi turned to the others by now everyone was stood in the doorway including Luke and Stephen. Lexi stepped forwards and crouched to hug Luke. She looked up to Stephen.

"Make sure him, you and everyone gets the hell out of here seconds after we leave. You can't be seen to be too paranoid otherwise they'll know but try and make it look like you had already planned on going out. Stephen nodded and when Lexi straightened up he stepped closer. He was about to speak but she put her finger to his mouth. "I know," she whispered. She then turned to Turist who was now stood at the bottom of the steps. Lexi followed him.

"Lexi wait!" Lexi turned in time to see Ash and Quinn running at her.

"It's been great seeing you again cuz." Lexi smiled AS Ash touched her shoulder. Ash then backed up leaving Quinn looking at her silently. Lexi looked at the ground and was shocked when he suddenly hugged her.

"I don't care what you say. You're always going to be my sister." Lexi whispered back to him while looking at everyone else. Lexi even saw Jez was looking upset.

"For one of the most hated people not alive, a hell of a lot of people like me." Quinn's body jerked slightly with his laugh. Lexi stepped away from him then wiped her eyes. She quickly looked down at her self then laughed. "Brilliant, I'm going to die in my pyjamas." Lexi was about to turn away when she suddenly stopped. She turned to Ash who was stood a few feet away. She held her hands at her stomach where Spike was stuck to her top. He crawled out onto her hands and looked up at her. He gave a small high pitched whine as he yawned. He looked confused as Lexi stroked him. He sensed there was something wrong and suddenly the large spikes on his back pricked up. "Spike no." He calmed down and his spikes retracted.

"I see why he's called Spike now," Ash said quietly. Lexi looked up at him and held her hands out to him.

"Take good care of him Ash. He's a Custodi dragon. It means Guard dragon. He'll live as long as his owner and seeing as my life is going to end pretty soon I want someone to look after him. That's why I'm giving up possession of Spike to you." Ash sighed just as Spike whined. Spike suddenly started to float just above her hands. His green scales turned a pale grey as he landed on Ash's shoulder.

"What happened to him?"

"When a new owner takes possession he judges what colour he should be seen as, he will then turn that colour. My colour wasn't actually meant to be green but he was influenced by my powers so I guess that's why he was green." As she spoke he turned every shade of colour in existence until he stopped on a light Ash brown. The same colour as his hair. Lexi smiled then turned to Turist. "I guss we have to go now." Turist nodded and without looking back Lexi walked towards the large black van which sat waiting outside of the gate. Lexi waited at the gate as the doors flew open and several vampires all armed with crossbows with wooden bolts climbed out. One vampire who was unarmed approached Lexi directly.

"You know what happens now." Lexi nodded.

"Just make sure it doesn't hurt." Suddenly Lexi felt the surge of power through her head and everything went dark. Lexi suddenly felt something she had never felt before.

Fear.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 17_

_Lexi awoke in warm room. She opened her eyes which felt heavy on her eyes. She sat up slowly and rubbed them. When she opened them she realised where she was. She looked around and saw the large blood red drapes which covered two glass doors which led onto a large balcony. Lexi sat up in the large four post bed and looked around the large room. There was a tall old bookcase from the seventeen hundreds and an old bureau from the early nineteen hundreds. Lexi stood and realised she was wearing her old pyjamas only without the dragon. Lexi sighed and walked over to the old pine wardrobe that was hand made two hundred years ago. Lexi opened the door and was greeted by a large thick layer of dust. She scanned the wardrobe but all she could see was a long black dress. Lexi recognised it suddenly as Lily's coronation dress which she was to wear when their father died and she took over from him as leader of the vampires._

"_It's a beautiful dress isn't it?" Lexi jumped and turned quickly towards the source of the voice. In a large satin chair next to the door se saw her father. Lexi gasped. "You always did look so beautiful when you slept. Sometimes I think you were always much happier then." Lexi closed the doors quickly without looking away from the man. "You know it would never have fit her." Lexi felt her eyes widen. _

"_But I thought it was made for her?" Lexi opened the doors again this time she kept her back to Hunter. She looked the dress up and down then realised it would've been too long for Lily._

"_It's yours." The voice rang through Lexi's head and chilled her until she was colder than she had ever been before._

"_But it wasn't measured to-"_

"_It was actually your mother's. I had it made for her before I found out what she really was. I'm sure you already know by now. Anyway oddly enough your exactly the same size that she was." Lexi took the dress out of the wardrobe and looked it over. It was longer at the back where the long train was. It was fitted at the top without any straps and hung loose over the hips and legs. Lexi looked at all of the intricate detailing._

"_Wait." Lexi turned from the dress to the man who was now stood a few feet closer to her. "If this wasn't made for Lily. Then what was she going to be coroneted in?"_

"_She wasn't." Lexi froze and glared at Hunter. "You were. Lexi you were always my sole heir." Lexi's legs weakened beneath her. She dropped to her knees in shock. "Try it on then come outside there's something I want to talk to you about." Then he was gone._

_Lexi quickly slipped out of her dark pyjamas and into he long beautiful dress which fitted her so perfectly it worried her. After two minutes of admiring her reflection she turned to the door. Before she took hold of the doorknob she turned to her old bedroom once more. She closed her eyes and thought of all her memories of the room. The only memory she could distinctively remember was when she had almost been killed for the first time. A large number of vampire hunters had come to the house one night and had managed to fight their way onto the grounds. They're was a large battle until Lexi became extremely angry when her favourite house keeper was killed by accident. She was a young girl, only fifteen and was working for them because her parents owed a debt to Hunter. Lexi never mentioned her but she was actually her first ever friend as anyone else was to afraid to come into contact with any of the family. That was the night that Quinn had disappeared. Her father and Lily had gone to an island as Lexi had refused to go. She was one of many other vampires who was fighting that night. Lexi at one point became so angry that she lost all sense of control. She killed exactly one thousand vampire hunters that night. That was enough to kill eight hundred full hunter families. It was the only point that she had ever regretted. That night however Lexi was told that Quinn was dead by her father. That was the first night that she had started to see the same face everywhere. Lexi remembered the night before she was sent to the circle daybreak the face had revealed themselves fully. Lexi knew she recognised the face but couldn't name it._

_Lexi's thought were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lexi opened the door and saw several vampires stood on the other side. Lexi took a deep breath then stepped out of the room. The door was closed behind her as Lexi's eyes adjusted to the blackness that was the tunnels. Lexi looked back at her door which looked extremely out of place. There was a large silver painted door surrounded by a large grey rocky wall. Lexi looked at the bottom which was covered in soot from a fight she had had with Quinn. Lexi heard a cough behind her and turned to the others._

"_Show me the way to go home." Lexi laughed at her joke while the others looked at each other awkwardly. "Hey it's my funeral and if I want to sing I will." Lexi started to half walk half skip down the corridor. She whistled as she walked until she came up to a large oak door which she had only imagined what was behind it. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

As the door opened Lexi was met with bright lights being pointed at her. Her eyes burnt from the suddenly change in brightness. Lexi lifted her hand to shield her eyes then she suddenly noticed a figure to her left. Lexi noticed her father straight away and rushed to his side. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm giving you a chance Elexis." Lexi stepped back silently. Her mind hurt with confusion. "All you have to do is prove that you're still loyal to me."

"I know. Otherwise I die and if I don't I live…." Lexi looked at her wrists. "Well as much as a person without a pulse can live." She shifted her head slightly then looked back to the tall man stood in front of her. She then realised there was only one chair. Lexi frowned at her father. "Do you not expect me to do it?"

"It's not that. If you pass the test. You take my place." Lexi choked on her breath. "Tonight." Lexi felt her legs start to shake beneath her but kept her balance. She steadied herself and took a deep breath.

"What do I have to do?"

"Simple. Just kill one innocent." Lexi laughed slightly.

"That's it? Jesus you didn't have to go through all this. You could have just told me to kill someone and I would. You know that." Hunter turned his face away from her.

"Well I had someone particular in mind." Lexi stopped silently. Suddenly another light clicked on and Lexi turned to see a body slumped in the middle of the room. In the centre of the spotlight was a boy around seventeen. His hair lay across his face in a disorganised mess. His body was laying out behind him and he was supporting himself on one arm.

"Stephen!" Lexi cried. Lexi was about to step towards him but then froze and turned back to her father. "Wait. You don't mean." Hunter turned to glare at her. Lexi felt as if someone had gabbed her heart. She looked back to the boy on the floor who at this point was now looking directly at Lexi.

"Lexi." Stephen's voice was weak and shaky. "What's going on?" Lexi looked between him and her father. Lexi turned to the doors and saw several vampires armed with stakes were stood in front of it. Lexi turned towards Hunter.

"Why?"

"I found that you had a weak spot for him."

"But why do you want me to kill him? What did he ever do to you?"

"He took my daughter away from me!"

"Hey! You're the one that sent me on that job, so don't you dare blame anyone else for this being messed up!" Lexi pointed her fingers directly at her. Hunter grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip. A large sharp pain shot through her arm and through her shoulder.

"Don't disrespect me like that. I am giving you a chance to live and save your friend here from a fate worse than death." Suddenly he threw her towards Stephen. She managed to regain her balance as she reached him. She managed to help him stand up again and when she looked back at her father she saw a man she realised from the circle handing her a large blade. Lexi had seen it but never in action. Lexi was about to take hold of it when a hand appeared on the man's wrist. "No. She was born like me, she hunts like me-" Hunter looked coldly at Lexi. "-and now she can kill like me." Suddenly something hit Lexi hard. At first she thought she had been physically hit but she realised her body was not in pain. It was her mind. She felt a sudden wave of knowledge flow over her. Suddenly it stopped and she gasped. She then glared at her father with tears in her eyes.

"You want me to kill him. Just like you did my mother." Next thing Lexi knew, her feet were not touching the ground but she was being lifted by her throat which lay in Hunter's hand.

"And like I'll kill you if you don't get on with it." He threw her at Stephen again who caught her. She turned quickly out of his grip and stood staring at him directly in the eyes silently for a few moments. Lexi could feel herself trembling. She felt her fangs drop instinctively as she took a step forward. Stephen didn't flinch or try to move but just stood staring at her. Lexi grabbed Stephen's hand in order to pull his wrist to her mouth. A warm sensation suddenly passed through her from her hand to the rest of her body. The feeling felt even more intoxicating than whenever she fed. Lexi closed her eyes for a second and could suddenly slip into Stephen's mind. She saw memories of him and Luke as children, playing the their garden whilst their parents sat talking nicely with the neighbours over their fence. Lexi saw Stephen, as a young boy, running through their kitchen and slipping. He spent several minutes curled up but never cried. Lexi could then see him again, only days ago when she had first seen him looking as young and venerable as ever. Smoke surrounded him although he never once cried. Suddenly Lexi was inside his mind then and could see out of his eyes. He looked up as a beam moved from the doorway and in it's place stood a tall beautiful girl. Her hair hung around her waist and floated around her as she moved towards him. Surrounding her was a feeling of cold that first shocked then soothed Stephen's skin. Lexi suddenly realised she was seeing her the first time they had met. The smoke surrounded them but never once made contact again. Stephen couldn't take his eyes off of the girl's beautiful large blue eyes. She lifted him until he was standing and helped him out. The memory was suddenly gone and another took it's place. The time they were in the hallway and Lexi was arguing with him. Lexi saw how sad she really looked at that time. She felt the pain that was rushing through Stephen's body as it floated through from his mind to hers. She then realised that he was seeing her past and speaking to her though their connection.

_All those people. Just because you thought Quinn was dead._

_I couldn't just forget him could I?_

_You thought it was your duty. You never enjoyed it. The only part you ever enjoyed was the blood. I can taste how you taste it. It's like ecstasy but more powerful. it's like it's giving me fresh air._

_Well it is kind of how we breathe. _Lexi was suddenly aware of the surrounding world and pulled herself away from him. Lexi opened her eyes and realised they had been closed for longer than she expected. She stared back into Stephen's eyes and this time didn't just see his but Luke's and Quinn's and Ash's and Thierry's and Poppy's. She suddenly saw them all and felt a large feeling of regret. She then saw Stephen again and did something she shouldn't have. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. She felt the electricity pass through them but it was no longer a shock. It was part of them. It was as if a circuit had been fixed and was once again flowing. Lexi felt Stephen relax more and felt his arms around her back. She pulled away but kept her forehead against his. She felt a tear roll down her cheek but didn't make any effort to wipe it away. She laughed slightly. Stephen opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of clapping. Lexi turned suddenly remembering Hunter who was now sat in the chair applauding them. The sound of his hands hitting each other was the only sound in the room. Lexi suddenly realised what she had done.

"Oh no." Lexi turned towards Stephen who was frowning at her.

"What's wrong?"

"And I thought the bible was stupid." Lexi looked at the ground. Stephen stepped forwards and lifted her chin.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Betrayed by a kiss, my boy." Hunter's voice chilled Lexi to the bone. She turned back to the man and no longer saw her previous father figure but what everyone else saw. A crazy blood driven man whose heart was colder than Pluto. Lexi pushed Stephen behind her and put her back to him.

"Stay away from him. This is between you and me. Let him go!" Lexi felt panic surge through her.

"Why dear if I did that then I wouldn't be able to do this would I?" Suddenly the man was gone and Lexi heard a sound behind her. Lexi turned quickly and saw Hunter had grabbed Stephen's head and had started biting his neck.

"No!" Lexi screamed. Suddenly Lexi saw Stephen's mouth move. She thought he was about to speak but instead his lips drew back from his teeth and he bit Hunter's hand. Hunter pulled it back and snarled at him. Lexi dived forwards but was too late. By the time she had gotten there he had already snapped Stephen's head. He hit Lexi in the side and she landed and the ground next to Stephen's body. Lexi sat up quickly an moved to where his body lay. Lexi felt more tears streaming down her face. "Why?" She screamed at the man. "Why are you always so-"

"Evil? Because that's what we are! You can go and play happy families all you wanted but it wouldn't have changed this outcome Lexi. He was going to die because of you!" Hunter's words angered Lexi so much that she was about to leap at him. Suddenly she heard a crash ad a large amount of light came shining into the room. Lexi heard loud voices yelling but couldn't see as her eyes adjusted to the light. Lexi felt herself being pulled backwards and another door opening with footsteps leaving. Lexi's eyes had adjusted just in time to see Hunter run out surrounded by hundreds of vampires. Lexi was about to chase after them when the person pulling her grabbed her and spun her around. She saw that holding her was Quinn. Lexi stopped fighting and hugged him instantly. She heard more voices as the others surrounded her.

"Where's Stephen?" Poppy asked. Lexi quickly stepped away from Quinn and stared at the floor where Stephen's body lay. Lexi slowly walked over to it and knelt next to it. She felt more tears fall down her cheeks and she let out a shaky breath. Suddenly Lexi felt a hand on her shoulder and Quinn appeared crouching next to her. Lexi rested her head on Quinn's shoulder for several moments and stared at Stephen's body.

(P.s- don't worry the end is only in a couple of chapters maybe the next one so please just keep at it. Sorry it was so long. x )


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Lexi had been sat in the same spot for several minutes. Suddenly Lexi heard footsteps coming down the tunnels. Then Thierry appeared in the large doorway to their left.

"He got away but we'll get him next time." Thierry then looked around. "Where's Stephen?" A couple of people moved and revealed Stephen's body. Thierry looked stunned then walked over slowly to where Lexi and Quinn were sat. He put his hand on Lexi's. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do for him now." Lexi looked down at the body then saw some kind of gas move out of it's place. Lexi watched as the figure of a woman appear in front of her. Lexi recognised the face and stood up straight.

"What now?" Lexi yelled. People looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" Ash asked turned to Lexi.

"Guys there's nothing there." James said.

"Yeah you're just talking to air." Thea added.

"What do you mean there's a figure right there." Jez said stepping forwards.

"I see it too." Quinn said.

"Guys there is nothing there." Rashel said stepping to where they were staring. She stepped forwards through the figure and shivered. "It's freaking cold though." Quinn moved quickly and pulled her away from it.

"Who are you and what do you want? You've been doing this for three hundred years. Don't you think I deserve some kind of explanation?" The figure pointed towards Lexi. "What about me?" Lexi yelled.

"If there really is something there and it's some kind of spirit, you have to know it's identity before you can hear It's voice." Thea said turning to Lexi.

"It didn't work like that for me." Gillian said moving forwards from the back of the group.

"It's different for everyone. It depends on you, the spirit."

"How the hell am I meant to find out who this is if all she's going to do is point at me?"

"Wait!" Keller said rushing towards Lexi. She pointed at her, then at Quinn, then Ash, then Jez and back to Lexi. "Don't you think it's weird how only the Red fern's can see her?" Keller put her hands on her hips and looked between them. "She's got to be related to you somehow."

Quinn shook his head, "but I'm technically not a Red fern. I'm just… well… adopted I guess."

"Yes but when…. He 'adopted' you… he bonded his blood with yours. So theoretically you are." Ash said.

"That doesn't help at all guys." Jez said turning back to Lexi. "Why does she keep pointing at you? Have you ever met her?"

"I'm sure if I had I'd have remembered something by now. I may be thousands of years old but I never remember a face." Lexi looked back at the woman who kept pointing at her. "Will you stop doing that it's freaking me out!" Lexi turned and walked into a shaded area. She covered her eyes and thought hard. Lexi mumbled to herself then uncovered her eyes. The spirit was suddenly in front of her. It shocked her so much that she fell backwards and ended up sitting on the large chair. As she did her dress lifted up over her feet to reveal her laced shoes. Suddenly the figure pointed at her shoes. "My shoes?" she asked looking at them. She suddenly realised that she had one of her laces untied. Lexi sighed and bent to tie them. "Who are you my mother?" Lexi finished tying them quickly then walked over to the group who were now staring at her. "What?" No one said a word but the figure floated behind her. Lexi suddenly realised what she had just said. She turned to face the woman whose face became clearer and her body came into focus. "Oh my God. You're my mother."

"Yes." The voice seemed far away and close at the same time. It suddenly calmed Lexi. Lexi felt tears come to her eyes again.

"But what? I mean how? But why? And when? And-" Lexi felt her legs shake slightly. Quinn was suddenly behind her supporting her.

"Calm down my darling. I'll explain everything." She suddenly looked at Lexi's dress. "I knew you would look beautiful in it. I only laid eyes on you for a second but I knew you were perfect. Although not in the same way as your father. We knew you had power and I thought you could do great things with this but not this." Her mother indicated to the rest of the room. Lexi looked at her own dress then realised her mother was wearing a red version. Lexi frowned then stopped.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. Quinn shook her hard.

"Never say that Lex. It was your…. Hunter's fault this happened. Not yours. We all know you would have lay down your life for him. In fact you did. So many times. It's just that he was always there trying to ruin your life." Lexi saw her mother nod.

"Wait. But what about them people. All them people who suddenly knew my name and they said things. Like-"

"-I died to save you." Her mother said. Lexi was confused. "When I became pregnant with you, your father was overwhelmed with happiness. You were his first so you were going to be the centre of his attention. He had people watching me all day to make sure no harm could come to you. Until one night he found out my biggest secret that I knew would be the reason I died."

"That you're a shape sifter." Lexi said quietly. Her mother nodded again.

"When he found out he said I had two choices. Get rid of you and he would let me run free for three months or I keep you and the minute you were born I be executed. I of course had to save my princess so I had you and your father executed me. Just as he wanted you to execute that poor child there." Lexi didn't dare look at Stephen anymore for fear that she would completely break down. "Anyway a few months ago I had a sort of premonition that something like this would happen so I came down to try and stop it but humans these days have too much technology and all these different signals meant that I could only stay inside of one person for a short amount of time and afterwards they would be ill. I tried to speak to you but I watched you find out in one of the worst ways possible. However I am happy you know. I always did wonder what kind of animal you would be. You know your grand mother used to be a lion. She was a wise old woman, she also died the night I did."

"But why are you here now?" Ash asked looking at Lexi quickly.

"Oh yes…. Oh…" the woman seemed to stutter quite a few times whilst trying to remember. "It was so long ago."

"You've forgotten?" Jez asked angrily. Lexi had only just realised everyone else had been eerily quiet. She didn't looked at them but turned towards Quinn. In the background all she could here was more stuttering along with Ash and Jez's disapproving comments.

"Quinn why did you come here? I mean other than to get Stephen?"

"I didn't. I came here for you Lexi."

"But why al I ever do is cause trouble for you and well…. Jez was right."

"Because I care about you Lexi. We all do and whether you believe it or not so does Jez. And I don't care whether I'm your cousin, uncle… hey even pool boy, as long as I'm not away form you anymore."

"No Quinn." Quinn leaned away form her slightly. "I don't want you to be my Cousin or my Uncle… or even my pool boy." Lexi could see his face turn into a frown as the words hurt him.

"But why?" Quinn's arms dropped from around her and Lexi felt a few eyes turn to them. Lexi felt a tear roll down her cheek again. Her voice became weak as all of her emotions dropped on her again.

"Because you're my brother Quinn." Quinn's face instantly lit up and a large smiled covered his face. Lexi smiled at him as he hugged her tight. Lexi then turned around to the woman who was still stuttering. She noticed the woman look at Stephen and Lexi stepped forwards. "Hey! Why are you here?"

"Ah yes!" her mother said finally. She pointed towards Stephen. "He's not dead."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 20

"Tell me something," Lexi said stepping towards the figure. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not why would you even-"

"Then why are you torturing me!" Lexi screamed. "He is dead because of me and you expect me to believe that he's not?" Lexi turned back to where Quinn was standing.

"What's she saying?" Poppy asked. Lexi turned sharply to her.

"She's saying he's still alive." Poppy started to frown. She looked around then started to talk.

"Is that meant to be some kind of sick joke?" she yelled herself. Thea stepped forwards she was mumbling something then Lexi saw she was holding some sort of stone that was glowing orange.

"Where is she?" Thea asked while continuing to mutter. Lexi, Quinn, Ash and Jez all pointed towards the ghostly figure who look completely confused. Suddenly Thea through the stone so it passed right through the figure. The image fluttered then became solid. Lexi watched as a human body formed and her mother was stood before her. Lexi stepped forwards to touch her but her arm still went through the body.

"Oh my God. So you're not all insane," Morgead said which earned him a slap in the back of the head from Hannah.

"Shut up you idiot. Did you not hear what Lex just said?" Hannah whispered sharply to him.

"He can't be alive, his neck it snapped." Eric said. "I checked it myself and I used to work with ill animals so I'm guessing that if a rabbit can be killed in that way then so can a human."

"But what if he wasn't human?" The figure said calmly. Lexi froze and glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Suddenly all eyes were on Lexi.

"Lexi you didn't did you?" Rashel asked.

"No of course not! I was trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Let alone bite him!"

"So who else could have." Lexi went over the events of the past few days.

"Then I left and-"

"Stephen went missing." Quinn said. "He was upset and ran off. I followed him but when I had finally caught up with him he just disappeared as if he wasn't really there."

Ash suddenly caught on. "But wait that means that the only person who really had access to him was-"

"Hunter." Lexi said blankly. Suddenly she thought back to when he last bit him. Stephen had bit Hunter as well. Lexi suddenly turned and looked at the dead body in disbelief. "It could be true."

"It is true!" her mother said.

"But why isn't he moving why isn't he awake?"

"He is you're just not listening." Lexi closed her eyes and listened hard but couldn't hear a thing.

"There's no sound!" she cried.

"That's because you're listening with your ears Lexi. You're soul mates. Listen with your heart." Lexi sighed and closed her eyes again. She was suddenly hit with memories of Stephen and his face and how much it hurt her to see him dead then she heard it. It was like a whisper from far away but she heard it.

"Elexis." Lexi's eyes flew open as she looked at the body on the floor. She quickly ran over and lifted his shoulders to rest them on her lap. She then felt a sudden burst of energy flow through her. She felt her eyes change and her hands glowed this time. Everyone seemed to stand back as an almighty amount of light formed. Suddenly surrounding everyone was a large green circle of fire. Ash jumped and moved away from a large shot of fire that came shooting towards him. The flames rose to the height of a person then dropped suddenly. All the time that the flames danced around the room Lexi stayed frozen next to Stephen's body. All of a sudden Lexi felt a large amount of power. Suddenly she was surrounded by fire herself. Next thing she knew there was a huge explosion and the walls of the building came crashing down around them all.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 21

Just as it did Lexi sent a large wave of energy around the large group and protected them from the fall. The next thing Lexi knew something dropped on top of her and everything went black.

When Lexi opened her eyes again all she could see was a large pile of rubble. She heard people yelling and dogs barking but she had not yet gained control of all her muscles. She quickly established she had broken one leg, twisted the other ankle and sprained her wrist and elbow on her left arm. Lexi found her right arm was full functioning and managed to clear some space above her. As she did she heard several more voices.

"Over here!" Lexi recognised Ash's tone and pushed more away. A second later Lexi felt more being pushed away. Soon she felt sun on her face and she felt someone lifting her up. When her eyes adjusted she saw Quinn was lifting her while Ash was moving the remaining pieces of rubble. Lexi looked around and saw not one other person had a scratch on them. Lexi was about to laugh but when she inhaled she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down quickly and saw a large piece of wood was sticking out of her chest only millimetres away from her heart. She looked at Quinn who had obviously noticed it as well. He looked awkwardly at her when he lay her down.

"Just get it out of me," Lexi said cringing from the sharp stabbing pains that shot through her body. Quinn shrugged and grabbed the piece of shrapnel. He pulled it out in one quick motion and Lexi took a sharp inhale of air. She felt her skin healing itself instantly then felt a sudden feeling of hunger. Ash bent down and placed his wrist to her mouth while Quinn started to put her leg bone back in place.

Several minutes later and Lexi was up straight on her feet.

"Thank God you're okay," Poppy said hugging her again. Lexi was ready this time and didn't stumble as the girl flung herself at her. Lexi started laughing along with everyone else.

She froze mid laughter when she heard an almost inaudible noise. She heard a tiny weak cough from below her feet. Lexi stepped backwards and looked at the others.

"Did you hear that?" The others looked confused.

"Hear what?" Thierry asked. The cough came again but this time a lot louder.

"That," Lexi looked at the others then at the ground. "Wait a second." Lexi crouched and began to push away any thing in her way. She quickly heard more coughing and kept digging until she saw a pale hand. She grabbed it and followed it until she had dug up an arm, a shoulder and then finally a head. Lying in the ground was Stephen's body but this time his eyes were open. Lexi laughed with joy as she pulled him out of the wreckage. She pulled him in closer to her and hugged him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking around. "And why am I so hungry?" Lexi leaned back and put her wrist to his mouth. He sat staring at it for a while then instinctively bit down. He only took a small amount then pulled back. "Did I just? And you just? And that was?" Lexi laughed at his craziness and hugged him again. Lexi suddenly heard a crunching noise and looked behind him. Through the wreckage came a dark figure who was walking directly towards them. Lexi stood straight and blocked Stephen from and harm. Lexi watched as the figure got closer and remained in front of Stephen. After a few moments Lexi realised who it was and relaxed.

"Marcel?" he looked up at her and she saw there was another figure behind him. "Turist?" She rushed over to them and saw Turist had a piece of wood through his chest and Marcel had wood in his hands. She pulled the wood out of both of them then hugged them both. "Thank God you're both okay, but why are you both here?"

"We were… you know…" Marcel stuttered.

"I know what?"

"You know…." he repeated.

"What?"

"We were locked up in the attic." Lexi started giggling to herself. "Hey shut up it was terrifying in there!"

"What was in the attic?" Thierry asked stepping towards them.

"Nothing." Ash said quickly moving forwards as well.

"Seriously what was up there?" Thierry asked again.

"It was Ash's old room." Thierry laughed along with Lexi. Lexi then put her hand on Marcel's shoulder. "I really do feel sorry for you. Honestly." Suddenly Marcel looked behind Lexi and froze.

"My God. He survived a run in with your father."

"Not exactly," the voice came from behind Marcel and Turist. The tone chilled Lexi straight away and she suddenly recognised it. All of a sudden her and Thierry were being pushed back by Quinn and Ash. Out of a cloud of ash came Hunter. His eyes were gleaming with anger and Lexi was suddenly more afraid than she'd ever been. "So you managed to wake him up did you? Smart little vermin. He realised that if he bit me any taste of blood her gets would finish it."

"Why were you biting him in the first place?" Lexi asked.

"Well first was just to shut him up, the second time was for fun, and the third time…. Well you saw it. My question is how did you know?" Suddenly the ghostly figure appeared beside Lexi again. "Adelaide?" Hunter asked. His face showed his confusion.

"Hunter," her mother's voice was calming and Lexi relaxed slightly.

"So you finally got through to her? Well I hope you explained that she's a half breed monster like you."

"Hey! If anyone's the monster around here it's you!" Lexi yelled.

"When did you get to be so dark Hunter? When I first met you, you were a kind and gentle soul. I knew you had been corrupted by Maya and I thought I'd gotten you over that."

"No. You were just trying to play me for your evil games. But I found out what you really were and found out your game."

"What game?"

"You wanted to start a 'family' of freaks!"

"Hey! One of those 'freaks' is your daughter!"

"I have no daughter!" Lexi's coolness snapped and she felt a cold part of her open.

"And I never had a father!" Just as Hunter was about to speak Lexi caught his voice and kept it from him. "You've done enough talking now you're going to listen. You treated me like I was second class my entire life. Then suddenly Lily dies and I'm your princess again. You walk around like you're all big and tough but in fact you're just scared. The only reason you really wanted me was because I was a weapon. You wanted your own child to fight your battles for you. It's your fault that I was cursed by Hellewise and it's your fault I now cannot control my instincts. Also in order to keep me under control you did this." Lexi lifted her sleeve to show her scar. "You said that it was just a test and that you would give it to every vampire, but you didn't. You only used it on me."

"You killed me because I loved you're daughter. So you turned me into a vampire and make me into a killer. That's all do you is make people kill." Quinn had stepped closer to Lexi now.

"You made sure my mother was killed. I almost died because you found out about me so I had to go away and hide from my friends, family and even my soul mate!" This time Jez had moved.

"You killed my mother and turned my brother into a vampire against his will." Rashel said taking Quinn's hand in hers. "I was five!"

"You wanted me to keep my sisters in confinement or kill them," Ash added.

"You wanted me to kill my own daughter or myself," Lexi's mother was the last to speak.

"All of this by you. All of those lives and thousands more in only five hundred years. How many more Hunter? How many more have to die until you're happy?" Lexi let go of his voice and waited for a reply.

"Only one," he said whilst looking at the ground. His head suddenly snapped up and Lexi caught sight of his fangs. "You." With that her lashed out towards her. He dodged attacks from Jez, Quinn and Ash. As he reached Lexi she moved at the last minute and her went crashing to the floor. He was standing again a millisecond later and he was diving towards he again. Suddenly everything went in slow motion for Lexi as the man came flying towards her. She span with her leg out and hit in directly in the centre of the chest. The man flew back and landed on his back in a pile of rubble. Everyone looked at Lexi in shock. After a moment Hunter stood up again. He was breathing heavily and pulling a piece of wood from him arm. "Bed Idea." Suddenly a pain shot through Lexi's left arm. She grabbed her wrist in pain and dropped to her knees. Quinn, Ash and Thierry crouched next to her while Quinn tore her sleeve off. Lexi saw that her scar was moving and becoming hotter and hotter. The pain moved throughout her body until she was unable to move. Lexi looked up and saw that Hunter had collected a large amount of wood and had thrown it in their direction. Lexi caught sight of one heading straight for her heart and closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Lexi opened her eyes after several moments as she had not felt any pain. She looked at the ground and saw several piles of ash by her knees. The pain had gone from her body and she was able to stand again until she noticed why the wood had not reached her. In the air floating around Hunter was Spike. As Spike noticed her he flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. He rubbed his head against her cheek then growled slightly. Lexi stroked him then looked towards Hunter.

"Tired yet old man?" Hunter straightened and looked at her. He wiped blood from around his mouth and licked his hand.

"Never." Lexi shrugged and sent a large wave of air crashing down over him. Hunter managed to stand his ground but was pushed back several feet. "My turn," he said. As he did Lexi saw a large gust of wind pick up. She automatically drained the energy out of it and stopped any power building up. Hunter looked at her shocked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. I control any energy from air now." Hunter glared at her again.

"Go on then. Kill me. Kill your own father!" Lexi froze and glared back at him.

"No." Everyone turned to her shocked.

"Lexi kill him. He's completely open!" Ash yelled at her.

"No!" Lexi yelled back. "There's something I want to know. Where's that girl?"

"What girl?" Hunter asked quickly.

"The girl like me."

"Oh she's dead." Something inside of Lexi tightened.

"But that means-" Hunter started laughing. Lexi frowned then moved until she was only feet away from her father. "What?"

"I forgot I didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what?"

"I lied about your powers and the fact that you're going to die." Lexi became confused and looked at Quinn who shrugged at her. Turist was suddenly next to her.

"I swear I didn't know!" he said quickly. Hunter's head suddenly tuned to face him.

"Oh look a fellow traitor."

"Hey he never betrayed me." Hunter glared at Lexi. "What do you mean anyway?"

"Do you really think that if you had anything to do with the end of the world I would keep you alive. Weapon or not." Lexi stepped back slightly.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Lexi yelled.

"It means… if I kill you. The end of the world can still be stopped. You have nothing to do with it."

"So why the hell would you tell me that?" Lexi yelled again grabbing Hunter by the shoulders.

"Because you're part of something much bigger." Hunter grabbed Lexi by the wrists and stared directly into her eyes. "You're part of the trinity council." Lexi froze and blinked a few times.

"You mean trinity… as in… the guy who doesn't exist?"

"No not God." Suddenly a voice piped up from behind them.

"Wait. How do you know God doesn't exist?" Stephen asked stepping closer. Lexi smiled at him.

"If he really existed… would I?"

"You never know Lexi. What ever that Trinity Council thing is it must be important. Why else could you exist?"

"I don't mean just me. I mean vampires in general." Stephen shrugged as Lexi turned back to Hunter who had let go of her. "Anyway what the hell is this Trinity Council?"

"It's some sort of council set up by the ancient powers but for some reason it just surrounds the number three. It's three people, with three types of being together and you're meant to have some kind of ultimate power to kill all evil on the world. Personally I didn't think it existed until the night Hellewise cursed you."

"Wait. How am I a trinity?"

"Vampire, Shape-shifter and Witch." Thea said as if it was obvious.

"I'm not a with Thea."

"You had direct contact with Hellewise. That's what I found weird. Why would Hellewise use a curse on a child, because it had to be directed at you because she never misses. But then I realised that she didn't curse you. She protected you."

"Protected me from what?"

"I don't know but you'll find out somehow."

"Well this is just brilliant! Is there anything else anyone wants to tell me? I've already found out that I have two sets of ears, a tail, my father killed my mother, I'm not going to die, my cousin is now my brother, I fell in love with a human who is now a vampire because someone bit him, my mother's ghost has been following me and I was actually meant to become the leader of every vampire in the whole freaking night world. So is there anything anyone missed out because now would be a good time." Everyone fell silent and looked at each other. "Wait a second…. Where's Luke?"

"Don't worry he's at mine." Marcel said. Lexi span to look at him.

"Excuse me? You've left a child in a building full of evil vampires werewolves shape shifters and witches who hate humans?"

"Don't worry I closed first."

"After this I am going to kill you Marcel." Lexi turned to Hunter who was looking less terrifying and more tired by the minute.

"Well then are you going to kill me?" Lexi froze then picked up a large piece of wood. Lexi stepped closer to Hunter who stood with his hands out to his sides. Lexi held it to his chest and watched as Hunter closed his eyes. Lexi leaned forwards until her mouth was near his ear. After a few moments Lexi whispered softly so only he could hear.

"Start running." She leaned back as Hunter opened his eyes. He frowned at her but Lexi turned her back on him and started walking away. As she did she felt a gust of wind behind her and no longer felt the presence of her father. Lexi didn't turn as she knew he had left.

"Why didn't you kill him?" James cried.

"Because I won't be like him," Lexi said simply. She then walked over to Stephen who hugged her tight. Lexi heard a noise and heard someone yelling her name.

"Lexi!" Lexi turned and saw running towards her was Luke. Lexi smiled at him and lifted him when he reached her.

"Hey sweetie. Wait what are you doing here?" Suddenly from behind where Luke had just ran came Terra.

"Where the hell did you go?" she was yelling angrily and froze when she saw Lexi. "Oh thank God. I'm so sorry but for a human that kid really can run!" Lexi laughed slightly but turned back to Stephen. She put Luke down and turned to him.

"Lexi, there's one thing I don't get."

"What?"

"This morning. When you were leaving…. I was going to tell you something, but you said I know… but how." Lexi stepped closer to him and put her head close to his.

"Because I love you too." She then kissed him and her body was suddenly full of life. She pulled back a second later and turned to everyone else.

"I guess that makes you a damned day breaker now right?" Quinn asked. Lexi smiled slowly then looked at her new family.

"No." Quinn frowned at her. "I've always been one Quinn… I just didn't know it." Lexi then turned and saw the figure that was her mother fade away. Lexi then looked down at her dress and then at her arm. As she did she realised that the scar on her arm faded and in its place a large spiral appeared. Lexi frowned as the black shape formed but shrugged once it had appeared. She then turned to her friends and leant her head on Stephen's chest.

"What are we going to do about these three?" Ash asked signalling to Marcel, Turist and Terra. Lexi smiled at them.

"They're clear." Ash looked at her quickly.

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"I just do." Lexi smiled at them and turned back to Stephen who was now holding Luke.

"What about your father?" Stephen asked.

"What about him? I don't need him now. I have a family." She held Luke's hand and face Stephen. She kissed Stephen quickly and felt the sun finally rise and warm her body and she suddenly felt complete.

Lexi Boutelle was the most deadly vampire on the earth, and she knew it. And that's why they loved her.


	26. Christmas update

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Quick Christmas update**

**Including… Lexi, Stephen, Luke, Quinn, Ash, Poppy, and James.**

"And a happy new year!" The sound on the TV made everyone over fifty in the room groan.

"They said carols would be a good idea," Quinn said channel hopping through the many channels on the large TV.

"Then again you said hunting in the day would be a good idea but look where that got us." Lexi said sitting on the large white sofa in Ash's bedroom alongside Stephen.

"Hey at least they came out worse than us!" Ash cried from the bathroom. He walked back into the bedroom without his shirt. He had a brown towel around his shoulders and sat on the bed next to Quinn.

"Ash we were covered in chicken guts!" Quinn laughed. Lexi smiled as Stephen pulled her closer to his chest and whispered in her ear.

"Why were you covered in chicken guts?"

"Well you know werewolves like to eat fresh chicken blood?"

"Yes."

"Well we smelt the chicken blood and they didn't like it." Stephen rolled his eyes. Lexi sighed then turned back to the TV which had suddenly gotten stuck on a music channel displaying Justin Bieber.

"Ah it burns!" Ash yelled.

"Damn it the remote won't work!" Quinn cried hitting the remote against his hand.

"Someone make the torture end!" Ash yelled. Lexi who had stopped paying attention to the TV moved at her supernatural speed and unplugged the TV from the wall. Quinn and Ash who had reverted to fighting over the remote sighed and fell on their backs. Suddenly there was a loud scream and the four vampires all ran to the kitchen that was situated directly below Ash's room the three boys all dashed down the stairs whilst Lexi resorted to jumping over the oak banister and landing on the floor of the hallway. She balanced herself then popped her knee back into its socket then headed towards the kitchen. She skidded to a halt when she saw Poppy and James stood play fighting in the kitchen.

"Really, I broke my knee again for this!" Lexi cried dodging Ash and Quinn who both stumbled into the room.

"Hey we never called you." James said smiling at her smugly.

"You screamed!" Quinn said sounding out of breath.

"Oh sorry," Poppy smiled in her usual sweet way with her tight red ringlets around her face. Lexi rolled her eyes then looked out into the snow that was outside. She then noticed one set of footprints heading towards the woods behind the house. Lexi ran outside following the scent that her cat instincts allowed her to smell.

"James I told you to watch Luke!"

"He was here a second ago!" James shouted back as Lexi started running towards the large fence and the gate that was left open.

"I wanted five minutes peace and you lose my brother!" Stephen shouted before following closely behind her.

"Luke! Luke where are you?" Lexi yelled into the thick forest. The trees created a canopy shielding any light from the ground. Any light that managed to break through the wall of leaves reflected off of the bright white snow and made it shine. Lexi had to wait a moment for her eyes to adjust but then saw a set of footprints leading off towards the nearby river. She heard Stephen stop behind her. She looked at him quickly then suddenly heard a large cry then a splash. Lexi suddenly took off towards the river and saw a large crack in the river and noticed a trail of broken ice. Further down the river she saw a young boy drifting away. Every so often the boys head dropped under the water and wouldn't rise for some time. Lexi started to run down the large snowy hill whilst taking off her jacket. She heard Stephen stop behind her and Ash and Quinn's voices appear from the edge of the forest. Lexi reached the edge of the river as she saw Luke's head drop under a large sheet of ice. She didn't stop and dived towards the water. Lexi heard the screams from Ash and Quinn as Stephen tried to stop her but she hit the ice that parted from her hands that she had turned into paws to make sure the ice would break. She slid through the ice and was suddenly shocked by the ice cold water. She looked around frantically with her hair waving behind her she found that it was almost impossible to see in the water. She suddenly felt a large piece of fabric brush her hand. She turned her head and saw Luke staring at her with a look of panic in his eyes. She smiled at him then used all of her power to smash the ice above her. As the light stopped glowing from her eyes she pushed them to the top of the water.

The pair took a sharp breath of air. Lexi started to choke as the ice cold air hit her lungs. She pushed Luke towards the river bank where Stephen held his arms out to him. He quickly pulled him out of the water as Ash and Quinn helped pull Lexi out. The five of them sat shivering for a few minutes as Lexi and Luke rested before they walked back to the house.

"Well no one can say Christmas is boring around here." Ash said as they walked back through the forest. Lexi froze, with water dripping off her hair, glaring at Ash. She felt Stephen put his arm around her shoulder as Luke clasped her hand.

"Merry Christmas Lexi." Stephen said laughing to himself.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
